señor Dylan The Snow king
by XDtuski
Summary: es una historia traída a la actualidad. ella ahí sentada hundida en sus pensamientos cuando el joven Dylan Fletch aparece en su oficina, hay algo entre ellos... aun no lo saben pero pronto se darán cuenta es cuestión de horas... [Dylan y Elsa] [ Anna y Kristoff]
1. Chapter 1

Hola primero que nada esta es mi primera vez haciendo un fanfic la verdad... espero que les gusten es una historia que no me dejaba dormir me obligaba a escribirla... y esto empezó cuando andaba circulando una foto de frozen 2 donde se decía que habría un snow king que es Dylan! jajajaja y bueno pues la imaginación voló y pues aquí esta.

lo segundo es que pues los personajes no me pertenecen son de disney XD solo aclarando eso y yap :3

* * *

Hundida en sus pensamientos con la mirada perdida, en la mente los recuerdos en los que sus padres que habían fallecido en un viaje de negocios cuando ella tenía 18 años y su pequeña hermana de 15 años, Elsa había heredado la empresa a muy temprana edad y sin ningún conocimiento de cómo manejar la, ella tuvo que estudiar mucho para poder hacerse cargo de ella con mucha responsabilidad y astucia en las inversiones que se tenían que hacer… tres años después de esto en una fiesta de sus 21 años, su hermana callo en los encantos de un joven empresario que solo buscaba apoderarse de otras empresas… y le había propuesto matrimonio a Anna quien estaba muy ilusionada de esto, pero Elsa se negó a este compromiso lo que provoco una discusión entre las hermanas que en aquel momento no eran tan unidas, ya que antes había sucedido un accidente donde ella se hizo responsable y se alejó de su hermana. El sonido del teléfono le saco de sus pensamientos ella puso el altavoz.

-Señorita ya ha llegado el señor Dylan lo hago pasar

-Si que pase dijo la joven que estaba sentada dando la espalda a la puerta apreciando la vista que tenía en aquella oficina blanca llena de cristales en incluso el piso era blanco con alfombra negra donde se encontraba en el escritorio todos los muebles de aquella eran negros con cristal.

Se abre la puerta y entra Dylan un joven alto piel blanca, ojos grises azulados, pelo rubio plata algo largo del fleco pero muy bien peinado, un traje gris camisa azul corbata gris, zapatos negros.

-Señorita Elsa?

- Aquí estoy dijo ella volteando su silla para ver a Dylan quien estaba parado frente a su escritorio.

Ella muy exquisita, ojos de un azul crédulo muy profundo, pelo rubio platinado estaba peinado en una trenza francesa que caía a su hombro izquierdo y su fleco hacia tras espetó uno rebelde que permanecía en su cara, piel blanca como la nieve, ella vestía un elegante camisa blanca manga 3/4 dejaba trasparentar la blusa de tirantes color aqua y en su cuello un pequeño collar de un copo de nieve.

-Tome asiento señor Dylan a que viene su visita, le pregunto ella mirando lo a los ojos. Él tomo asiento, subiendo su maletín en el escritorio blanco con mármol negro en las orillas.

-Vengo solo a una cosa señorita... negocios, él sonrió delicadamente.

Elsa le devolvió la sonrisa y continua- está bien cuál es su propuesta ahora señor Dylan...

-El interrumpe- dígame Dylan por favor es incómodo ser tan formal.

- de acuerdo entonces usted puede llamarme Elsa.

- La propuesta es esta Elsa- el abre su maletín y saca una carpeta negra la abre y empieza a explicarle si apartar la mirada de Elsa y ella de él.

Cuando Dylan termina de explicar Elsa sonríe

- todo está perfecto pero hay algo que me incomoda en su propuesta ser... el levanta la ceja, disculpe Dylan- corrige ella

- dígame que es lo que la incómoda.

Ella se acerca al escritorio y toma la carpeta de Dylan diciendo - me permite- y el acepta.

Ella retrocede unas páginas y señala unos pequeños números que estaban rojo y que el no explico, Dylan sonríe nervioso y se afloja la corbata un poco Elsa se echa para atrás y sonríe al ver nervioso a Dylan.

-Qué pasa con esto de aquí ella pregunta - De acuerdo le tendré que contar esos número es de una cantidad faltante- Interrumpe ella - que haciende a casi dos millones y medio de dólares, señor Dylan- dijo ella sorprendida llevándose una mano ala frente...

El afloja más su corbata -si sé que es exagerada la cantidad pero... como explicarlo... fue robada no se perdió en inversiones ni nada por el estilo- aseguró Dylan retrocediendo para recargarse en la silla poner una mano en sus ojos y moviendo la otra mano...

Ella pone sus codos en el escritorio entre lazando sus manos y recargando su barbilla en ellas con mucha curiosidad - y quien es el ladrón Dylan- el con un hilo de voz dice - Todos me acusan de ella pero yo no fui señorita- dijo el apenado sin quitarse la mano de la cara. Ella pregunta curiosa otra vez - está bien le creo pero si no fue usted quien fue Dylan… - eso no se lo puedo contar aquí respondió- enderezándose en la silla y con una mirada profunda. Ella también se endereza y le dice - pues no hay trato… el interrumpe - Así que son ciertos los rumores que corren de usted reina de las nieves es un lindo apodo para usted ya que es tan hermosa le queda lo de reina…

Hace una pausa y la mira directamente a los ojos, ella lanza una mirada penetrante a Dylan. – no se deje llevar por los rumores… y si vamos hablar de ellos usted no está del todo limpio señor Dylan hace una pausa sonríe y continua - o me equivoco mi estimado señor. Este se siente un flechazo que viene de la mirada de Elsa – está bien usted gana le contare pero… se levanta de la silla y se acerca al escritorio de ella y alarga su brazo para tomar la mano de Elsa. – si usted acepta mi invitación a cenar mi querida reina de las nieves dice el besando la mano de ella y lazándole una mirada seductora. Ella siguió viéndolo fijamente – Dylan usted no es cualquier empleado verdad… por lo caro de su maletín, ropa y sin mencionar el caro reloj suizo de edición limitada que trae apunta a otra cosa dice levantando la ceja y en su voz se puede notar que hay curiosidad en ella – veo que me ha estado observando dice el sin quitar su mano de la de ella – si no soy cualquier empleado… soy el heredero de la empresa the last time no sé si habrá escuchado de ella. – si he escuchado de ella, así que vino personal mente a mí para ofrecerme un negocio mmm…. Ella baja la mirada al reloj y ve que ya son las 3 en punto.


	2. Capitulo 2

final del capitulo anterior:

soy el heredero de la empresa the last time no sé si habrá escuchado de ella. – si he escuchado de ella, así que vino personal mente a mí para ofrecerme un negocio mmm…. Ella baja la mirada al reloj y ve que ya son las 3 en punto.

* * *

-Dylan me podría devolver mi mano si ella entra y nos ve será acosado cada que venga a la empresa – que? Pregunta confundido.

Se escucha un pequeño alboroto afuera de la oficina y se abren las puertas entra Anna la hermana menor de Elsa, blanca pero no tanto como su hermana mayor, ojos azules igual que su hermana, tenía muchas pecas en sus mejillas, su pelo rojo oxido estaba peinado en dos trenzas y un pequeño fleco, ella usaba un vestido verde un bolso feúcha y unos zapatos de tacón color plata, tras dar unos cuantos pasos se quedó quieta al ver lo que sucedía echando su imaginación a volar, Dylan voltea a ver a Elsa

-demasiado tarde Dylan ya lo ha visto dice ella con un pesar en su voz y una mirada de cansancio a lo que viene después.

Elsa quita bruscamente su mano y se acerca a su hermana para abrazarla y darle la bienvenida con una sonrisa cálida. –Anna te presento al señor Dylan el vino a proponerme un negocio – es un placer señor… es interrumpida por él y le dice solo llámame Dylan – de acuerdo Dylan, extiende su mano para saludarlo- el placer es mío señorita Anna- toma la mano de Anna y la saluda. –Dylan ella es mi hermana menor Anna, el solo le sonríe.

-Elsa entonces… estas muy ocupada? – no ya me había desocupado no es así Dylan – a si cierto yo ya me iba dice nervioso se gira y empieza a recoger sus documentos. – qué bien! Entonces adonde iremos a comer – no se adonde quieras Anna le dice Elsa con una sonrisa muy tierna, interrumpe Dylan – disculpen me gracias por su atención re… cof cof tose un poco y continua Elsa… me retiro entonces adiós Anna fue un gusto conocerla y a usted también… lanza una mirada profunda y camina asía la puerta, lo detiene la voz de Elsa – Dylan respecto al problema de los números que tal si lo hablamos en la noche para poder cerrar el trato – claro a qué horas regreso a su oficina – a las 8 está bien – a los 8 volveré entonces dijo el saliendo de la oficina de Elsa. Cuando ella volteo a ver a su hermana quien estaba asombrada.

-vas a tener una cita con el! Dice Anna emocionada. – no hablaremos de negocios no es una cita dice Elsa un poco molesta. – pero es como una cita a las 8 en tu oficina. – basta Anna cambiemos el tema… adonde quieres ir a comer entonces. –quiero comer en el restaurante favorito de papa. – de acuerdo entonces vamos dice Elsa con una sonrisa.

Fueron al restaurante favorito de su padre mientras comían, - Elsa entonces… dijo nerviosa y jugando con el tenedor, vas a llegar tarde a casa – mmm tal vez si llegue un poco tarde porque Anna. –pues porque tú sabes quería ir a cenar con Kristoff – Elsa sonríe, no te preocupes tu ve con el yo estaré ocupada – gracias hermana dijo Anna con emoción – apropósito que piensas de Dylan pregunta Anna con una mirada asechadora. –que es muy descuidado aunque tiene un perfil muy elegante y atractivo dice seca al llevarse una galleta a su boca. – así que atractivo he? Dice levantando una de sus cejas. – por favor Anna no hay nada más es solo una relación de negocios dice dejando su taza en la meza y recargándose en su silla. – si pero todo puede suceder hoy a las 8 en tu oficina dice acosándola con la mirada. – no Anna solo vamos a cerrar un trato y ya pero hay un erro muy grande en los papeles que me enseño hoy y de eso es de lo que vamos a hablar y nada más… no quise hacerlo en ese instante porque quería pasar un tiempo contigo Anna dice sonriendo cálidamente a su hermana – muchas gracias Elsa por hacer todo lo posible por un tiempo con migo. Dice Anna sonriendo y jugando con el tenedor.

La comida termino Anna se fue a pasear un rato y Elsa regreso a su oficina para continuar con los papeleos… el tiempo voló sin darle tiempo a reaccionar a ella, alguien toco la puerta ella dijo adelante y ahí estaba el puntual Dylan acercándose con elegancia asía el escritorio de Elsa quien nunca levanto la vista para ver quién era estaba muy concentrada subrayando números de una gráfica.

-buenas noches Elsa dijo el ya enfrente de aquel escritorio blanco. – buenas noches Dylan eres muy puntual dijo ella aun con la mirada en las gráficas. – sí y al parecer aún está muy ocupada. – si es que hay un error aquí pero ya es tarde y hay que hablar de ese negocio no es así Dylan dice ella al fin despegando la mirada de aquellas gráficas. – así el negocio… entonces a donde vamos mi lady dice el haciendo una reverencia. – ella ríe y dice conozco de un coffe bar cerca de aquí. –perfecto entonces usted me lleva o en carros separados. – yo lo llevo… se levanta de su cómoda silla va por su saco manga tres cuartos color negro toma su bolso que estaba en un cajo del escritorio y sale primero que Dylan de la oficina, camina por los pasillos de la empresa ya vacía se dirige al elevador y bajan del vigésimo piso al sótano donde está el estacionamiento, saca las llaves de su bolso y abre el impecable cooper convertible el color del carro era negro con beige, entra en el carro se pone el cinturón de seguridad al mismo que Dylan hace los mismo, enciende el carro y se dirigen al coffe bar el favorito de Elsa después del trabajo en la oficina, al llegar ella ya tenía su mesa reservada la que está junto a la ventada en el fondo del establecimiento un lugar muy privado… ahí se sientan Elsa pide un Moca Brasileña con especias y Dylan un café irlandés.

- bien ahora cuénteme por que le culpan de aquel dinero robado. – valla usted es de las que van al grano no es así my lady. – si así soy ahora cuénteme.

– bien lo que sucedió hace como unos 4 años yo tenía 18 era muy joven para hacerme cargo de aquel negocio que me había confiado mi tío… de alguna manera conseguí aquel negocio y nos fuimos a festejar a un bar y pues yo nunca he sido bueno para tomar no me gusta pero me orillaron a hacerlo me dieron a tomar un wisky doble y me puse mal no sabía qué hacía en eso aparece una chica de la oficina pero no de la mía si no de la que había cerrado el negocio y me saco platica y me dio a tomar más en eso perdí la conciencia cuando desperté estaba en el bar tirado en el suelo con una resaca insoportable y sin mi maletín cuando ya estuve en mis cinco sentidos me fui lo más rápido que pude a la oficina de mi padre a explicarle lo que había sucedido el muy enfadado me dio una bofetada y me dijo que no me volviera a parar cerca de la empresa la chica no era de la oficina era una ladrona que sabía que íbamos a ir a ese bar y sabía que en un maletín iban los dos millones y medio de dólares que faltan en aquella grafica que usted vio el tono de voz comenzó a bajar de manera que mostraba la pena del chico-… nadie me cree en la empresa así que me tiene de aprendiz aun mi teléfono celular esta intervenido mi coche también el maletín tiene rastreador GPS… en pocas palabras me tienen muy bien vigilado dijo con un suspiro en ese momento los cafés llegaron a la mesa… - pero en ese caso la responsabilidad no caía totalmente en usted Dylan dijo Elsa mientras se acercaba su café a la boca…

- usted piensa eso? – Retirándose la taza de la boca dice- si la responsabilidad era compartida ya que su tío le había confiado el negocio a usted que era inexperto en ese entonces… ve a los ojos a Dylan quien se cubre la boca para no reírse. – que es gracioso dice Elsa un poco molesta. –esto my lady dice mientras toma una servilleta y limpia la espuma del café que había quedado en los labios de Elsa, ella se sonroja un poco desviando la mirada de él. – listo… ahora cuénteme porque el apodo de la reina de las nieves… tan fría es para que le llamen así comenta Dylan antes de tomar un sorbo a su café irlandés. – sucede que cuando tenía 8 años paso un accidente ella tenía la mirada perdida en la ventana, era de noche y mi hermana quería jugar y afuera estaba nevando… ella me dijo que hiciéramos un muñeco de nieve yo no pude decirle que no y salimos afuera a jugar hacia mucho frió pero nos estábamos divirtiendo…

-el interrumpe para pedir otro café cuando lo ha pedido ella prosigue con su historia. - cuando perdí a Anna de vista me asusté mucho la busque por todos lados… entonces recordé que había un pequeño barranco de unos 2 mts que llevaba a un rio no muy profundo eran centímetros Elsa traga saliva y trata de no llorar prosiguió – fui corriendo a ese lugar pero como estaba muy oscuro y cubierto de nieve resbale y caí, rodé un poco me raspe pero nada serio y caí en algo blando tarde 1 minuto en reaccionar cuando lo hice me di cuenta que Anna también había caído ahí y se había golpeado la cabeza con una piedra del barranco y el rio no estaba del todo congelado… tenía mucho frio y ella cada vez bajaba más la temperatura de su cuerpo yo no tenía la fuerzas para subir por el barranco con ella así que la subí a la orilla le deje mi suéter y fui corriendo a casa levante a mis padres y los lleve con Anna ellos me regañaron y les dije que fue un accidente pero ellos dijeron que tendrían que cerrar las puertas para ya no volviera a ocurrir… des de entonces dure 13 años evitando a la gente a todos los que me rodeaban incluso a mi pequeña hermana, mi mundo era estar sola en mi habitación- se quebró la voz de Elsa, incluso cuando nuestros padres fallecieron… no asistí al funeral de mis padres… un silencio muy largo paso entre ellos Dylan no dejaba de mirar a Elsa y ella no podía levantar la vista que se enfocaba en su café. De pronto se escuchó un ruido que hizo a Elsa reaccionar, Dylan se había dejado caer en la mesa. Elsa limpio las lágrimas que no dejo salir y sonrió- si querías hacerme reír lo conseguiste… pero no hubo respuesta por Dylan ella recordó lo del alcohol y tomo un sorbo del café irlandés. –no esto tiene wisky, se acerca a él y lo mueve un poco pero no contesta. –señorita la cuenta por favor. –si aquí esta. –aquí esta y lo que sobra se lo puede quedar. – oh! muchas gracias.

- vamos Dylan despierta… no puede ser cierto que no sepas tomar… porque no pediste un café americano… el reacciono. –qui… quien eres… -solo párate y acompáñame al auto él se paró y se apoyó de Elsa pasando un brazo por sus hombros y caminaron hasta el auto ella lo sentó en la parte trasera y luego se acomodó, encendió el auto… -vamos Dylan dime dónde vives. –no sé de qué hablas dijo con una voz soñolienta. – hay no puede ser Elsa dejo caer su frente en el volante del cooper. – no tengo de otra te llevare a mi departamento… solo espero que Anna no esté ahí con su novio.


	3. Capitulo 3

final del capitulo anterior :

– hay no puede ser Elsa dejo caer su frente en el volante del cooper. – no tengo de otra te llevare a mi departamento… solo espero que Anna no esté ahí con su novio.

* * *

Elsa condujo hasta su departamento era en un fraccionamiento muy lujoso y privado ella tenía el penthouse entro al estacionamiento y se bajó para ir a la parte de atrás y bajar a Dylan.

– vamos levántate tenemos que entrar. Él se levantó muy lentamente se apoyó nuevamente de Elsa y caminaron hasta el elevador y subieron al décimo piso era privado exclusivo para el penthouse, entraron y se dirigieron a la puerta ella busco en su bolsa la llave y entraron Elsa no prendió la luz por si se encontraba Anna no se diera cuenta que ya había llegado camino tratando de adivinar donde estaban los muebles, ella se golpeó la pierna con una mesa de cristal solo dio pujido siguió caminando y se escuchó que algo se golpeó con un cristal, lo pensó un momento y recordó que cuando se llega a su habitación esta una división de cristal a su izquierda se llevó la mano desocupada a la frente ya que el que se había golpeado fue Dylan.– perdóname se me olvido que ahí estaba un cristal.

Él no estaba consiente estaba dormido. Siguió caminando hasta llegar a su cuarto lo dejo en la cama y ella se fue al baño para revisar si el golpe le había dejado moretón, lo hizo y no había marca solo el dolor Elsa se fue otra vez ala recamara agarro su colcha, una almohada y se acostó en el sofá que tenía cerca de la ventana que era toda la pared. A la mitad de la noche escucho que Dylan se quejaba se acercó a él para ver que le ocurría cuando ella coloco su mano en la frente para ver si tenía fiebre, la tomo de la mano y la jalo asía el, ella le cayó encima, se rodó para bajar de él y callo en la cama cuando se quiso levantar Dylan la abrazo por la cintura con un brazo y el otro todavía sostenía el agarre de la mano, ella trato de zafarse pero no pudo cansada de intentar se quedó dormida, cuando despertó lo primerio que vio fue el rostro de Dylan que aun dormía su nariz estaba rozando la suya, aun la abrazaba todavía por la cintura y ella había pasado su brazo por el cuello de él, en ese momento se escuchó el alborote de su hermana que iba a mi habitación, a Elsa le entro una desesperación que aventó a Dylan haciéndolo caer al suelo y le echo una colcha para esconderlo se sentó en la cama y en ese momento entro Anna.

-Elsa porque no sales a desayudar… más bien a qué horas llegaste nunca vi que encendieras la luz del recibidor como siempre lo haces pregunta algo molesta. – lo…lo siento sucede que llegue muy tarde y.. y no quise despertarte y me vine directo a mi habitación dijo algo nerviosa. – qué es eso que esta tirado en el suelo pregunta con mucha curiosidad. – es ropa… Mi ropa sucia que voy a mandar a lavar. Al terminar de decir esto Dylan soltó un ronquido que resonó en la habitación Anna se quedó sorprendida y Elsa congelada volteando lentamente al bulto del suelo.

Anna se acercó a él levantando la colcha cuando descubrió que era Dylan, Elsa dejo caer su cara en una almohada preparada para el ataque de pensamientos de su hermana. –es… es… es el chico de ayer como es que… suelta la colcha y se tapa la boca con sus manos. – tu! No me digas que lo hicieron. – Elsa se levanta de un salto con la cara roja y en un tono de voz enojado- Anna! Como se te ocurre claro que no!. – entonces serias tan amable de explicarme esto señalo a la persona que aún seguía tirada en el suelo roncando.

– no le llames así es una persona… bueno lo que paso es que lo invite a un coffe bar para hablar de los errores de las gráficas y el me platico que no sabe tomar y con cualquier cosa se emborracha y pidió un café irlandés y tenía wisky hace una pausa traga saliva, se emborracho y se dejó caer en la mesa, lo quise llevar a su casa pero no sabía ni quien era yo así que lo traje aquí pero no hicimos nada te lo juro Anna tienes que creer me… el aun esta inconsciente no lo vez!. Dylan suelta otro ronquido que retumba en la habitación. – está bien te creo pero pff.. ja ja ja ja ja despiértalo o acuéstalo bien me da risa verlo así ella sale de la habitación riéndose a carcajadas.

Elsa lo voltea a ver y también se ríe de él, se acerca para acostarlo en la cama cuando el despierta y al sentir que alguien lo toca del hombro, lo avienta y se pone encima de él, aún seguía algo adormilado cuando enfoca la mirada se da cuenta que era Elsa… - que haces quítate de encima! Dice Elsa molesta – porque estas en mi casa dice algo confundido… levanta la vista y se da cuenta que no le es conocido el lugar voltea a ver a esos hermosos ojos azules. – estas en mi departamento… podías quitarte me aplastas. En eso entra Anna con Kristoff al ver lo que sucedía se dan la media vuelta sin decir nada y salen de ahí, - no! No es lo que parece regresen! Elsa voltea a ver a Dylan con una furia toma la almohada y se la avienta en la cara una y otra vez diciendo.

– todo es tu culpa quítate de encima tengo que arreglar esto. – detente! Le quita la almohada y la agarra ambos brazos, se miran a los ojos, él se va acercando lentamente a ella. – no te acerques más detente. Se acercó hasta pegar sus labios al oído de ella. –no grites… me va a explotar la cabeza… se dejó rodar al suelo aun lado de ella. – eres un problema sabes dijo ella aun tirada en el suelo. – siempre me lo dicen no te preocupes. – ahora que voy a hacer se cubre la cara son sus manos. – oye te digo algo y no te enojas. – Dime… - tú me abrazaste en la noche… - sequita las manos de la cara y voltea para verlo. –tu! Estabas despierto! – aaah! No grites- tocándose la cabeza con ambas manos. – dime! – si me desperté porque alguien me estaba ahorcando. – que más viste o hiciste o que hice entrando en pánico evidente. – calma no te alteres no soy de los que se aprovechan mientras duermes…

- entonces no pasó nada. – puesss… yo no lo diría así él se giró para ver de frente a Elsa. Tomo su mano la subió hasta su cuello se acercó mas a ella hasta que sus nariz se tocaran y se pudieran ver solo a los ojos, paso su mano por la cintura de ella. –que estás haciendo pregunta ella nerviosa. – así estábamos anoche cuando me desperté… sé que me golpeara pero yo cuando usted dormía le di un beso… - Elsa se puso roja al instante de escuchar eso. – se ha puesto roja my lady… pero yo no fui quien lo empezó… -entonces quien fue. – tu mi reina de las nieves… tú me besaste cuando te abrasaste más fuerte a mi cuello te acercaste mas a mi cara y tus labios tocaron los míos pero nada más… ella se puso aún más roja de lo que ya estaba soltó al joven Dylan y salió de la habitación al salir se encontró con Anna y Kristoff quienes estaba escuchando todo des de hace rato.

Elsa no los reprendió ni nada salió confundida de la habitación, se dirigió a la puerta de la casa y la cerró ella bajo al estacionamiento, subió a su auto, lo encendió y se fue sin decir nada. Dylan se paró y busco a Anna. – sabes a donde va cuando se pone así. – No pero probable mente a su oficina ahí tiene ropa y una bañera… o al coffe bar… - gracias iré a buscarla pero antes a comprar ropa nueva esta ya está sucia… adiós Anna nos vemos en la oficina de Elsa de acuerdo, ella me debe algo iré a perdérselo le guiño el ojo a Anna y el salió del penthouse. – que le va a pedir a Elsa… pregunta algo perdido Kristoff. – Elsa le robo un beso y él va a ir a recuperarlo… waaaaa! Abrazo al joven aun confundido…


	4. capitulo 4

final del capitulo anterior:

que le va a pedir a Elsa… pregunta algo perdido Kristoff. – Elsa le robo un beso y él va a ir a recuperarlo… waaaaa! Abrazo al joven aun confundido…

* * *

El joven Dylan corre presuroso a una tiende de ropa cara compra su traje nuevo y zapatos corre a un hotel lujoso para asearse y compra chocolates hershey y va primero al estacionamiento de la oficina de Elsa y se encuentra con que el cooper está ahí corre al elevador y sube al vigésimo piso, entra en la oficina y espera paciente mente a que ella salga… cuando ella sale del baño que había en su oficina se encuentra con el joven y apuesto Dylan sentado en uno de los sillones grises que estaban junto a la entrada de la oficina con un traje blanco camisa negra corbata blanca zapatos negros su pelo aun mojado pero bien peinado como la primera vez que lo vio. Ella sale con su trenza francesa cayendo en su hombro izquierdo, un saco de manga tres cuartos color negro, camisa azul cielo, pantalón de mezclilla azul muy ajustados, zapatos de tacón negros y su collar del copo de nieve, se acerca hasta donde está sentado Dylan.

– viene a cerrar el negocio que dejamos pendiente ayer pregunta algo nerviosa y sin verlo a la cara. – sí y a otra cosa my lady. – bien enséñeme los papeles del contrato dijo eso alejándose de él dirigiéndose al escritorio. El separa y la toma del brazo. –no tan rápido mi querida amiga. –quien se cree para tocarme le ruego que me suelte y que no lo vuelva hacer dijo ella enojada y ala ves nerviosa. – solo quiero que me escuche la otra cosa que vengo aparte del negocio my lady no se enoje. –está bien que es lo que quiere dice ella al girar su cara para verlo a los ojos. – es simple usted ayer me robo algo y lo quiero devuelta.

– que! Yo no le he robado nada usted está loco… dice algo alterada. – Él sonríe tiernamente – no la quise ofender no es cosa material… - entonces que es dice ella ingenua. – es simple pero la pregunta aquí es me lo va a devolver sí o no pregunta el. – si! Yo no quiero nada suyo responde decidida.

– de acuerdo usted me devolverá lo que me robo ayer en la noche dice con una sonrisa al ver la expresión de sorpresa de Elsa, el jala del brazo para acercarla más, el otro brazo por la cintura, suelta su brazo y la toma delicada mente de la barbilla, la mira a los ojos y deja caer sus labios en los de ella, que los apretaba e intenta apartarse, él le da un ligero pellizco por la cintura lo que hacer que ella abra un poco sus labios, aprovecha y aprieta mas sus labios con los de ella para evitar que los cierre, ella lentamente deja de forcejear y le abraza por el cuello siguiendo aquella corriente de sentimientos que el trasmitía en su beso, cerrando los ojos al mismo tiempo, soltó la barbilla y llevo su mano a la espalda y acercar la aún más a él, pasaron de un beso tierno a uno más fuerte lleno de pasión en donde sus lenguas se tocaban más el que estaba desesperado, codicioso ahí le daba a entender a Elsa que él quería llegar a otras cosas, lo que provocó un sonroje en ella y un bochorno insoportable, sentía quemarse donde él tenía sus manos, Elsa detiene el beso mordiéndolo.

–auch! Ella lo abraza y acerca su boca al oído. – no más… dice jadeando él se separa un poco para verla a la cara y nota el sonrojo que hay en ella. – tu mirada no dice lo mismo asegura el sonriendo. – entiende Dylan no aquí… - entonces agacha un poco y pone sus labios en la oreja sonrojada de ella. - esta noche hace una pausa para morder la, Elsa se estremece y continua – en mi apartamento termina de decir esto y baja un poco más para poner sus labios en su cuello. – no ah! Basta no será en tu apartamento Dylan dice ella algo molesta. – Entonces en el tuyo muerde tierna mente – espero que tu hermana no escuche nuestra travesura. Esto hizo que Elsa se sonrojara aún más y a la vez que se molestara. –no! Ni en mi apartamento ni en el tuyo dijo aventándolo. Él sonríe y se acerca a ella de nuevo. – vamos Elsa contigo voy enserio… no me rechaces. –tu mientes… no se… yo no puedo creer esto dijo mirando al vacío de una esquina.

– tienes que creer… vamos dame una oportunidad yo te quiero. – cómo puedes decir eso tu no me conoces… como vas a quererme si apenas ayer hablamos y nos tratamos ayer y era por negocios dice alterada. – porque yo soy como tu dice el bajando la cabeza y tomando las pequeñas manos de Elsa. – Tú no puedes ser como yo Dylan… - si lo soy dice el en tono serio- sabes cómo me dicen en la empresa… mi apodo… es igual al tuyo. – te dicen Snow King? Pregunta dudosa. –si también corazón congelado… esto es porque yo al igual que tu pase por muchas cosas cuando era pequeño… de alguna manera he podido encontrar el lado positivo a mi vida se alejó de ella pata quitarse su saco blanco y también si camisa mientras seguía hablando… -mi padre me tenía odio porque yo lo desobedecía mucho pero… nunca entendí porque decía eso si siempre hizo lo que él quiso un día el me golpeo… pero no solo fue un golpe fueron varios y me dejo cicatrices. Terminando de decir esto se quitó la camisa y se giró para que ella pusiera ver las cicatrices de la espalda.

Tenía muchas era una largas líneas en toda la espalda y había una muy grande en el centro. – conque te golpeo aquella vez pregunto en un tono nervioso y aterrorizada… - no recuerdo con que fue esa vez quede inconsciente, cuando desperté estaba con mi tío en el hospital… el… mi padre había dicho que me había caído por las escaleras y caí en una meza de cristal… ella se acercó y toco aquella cicatriz que estaba en medio de su espalda era grande de unos 15 cm y cuadrada… - no fue con un cinturón ella comento esto fue con algo más grande y tal vez no de metal… -des pues Salí del hospital y mi padre me mando a vivir con mi tío así que no lo he visto des de entonces hasta los 18 cuando me abofeteo y han pasado 4 años des de entonces no lo he vuelto a ver... con el único con quien hablo es con mi tío se gira para tomar la mano de Elsa y ver la a los ojos. Ella lo veía con profunda comprensión y ternura que jamás había mostrado a nadie que no fuera su pequeña hermana. El encantado por aquella mirada la abrazo.- mi querida reina yo te quiero me darías la oportunidad de demostrártelo... - claro Dylan... pero tienes que darme tiempo para poder conocernos mejor... para no lastimar nos con las heridas del pasado que han sido terribles para los dos... - de acuerdo lo are Elsa. La abrazo muy fuerte y coloco un dulce beso en su cabeza, ella recargada su mejilla con el pecho desnudo de Dylan...

En ese instante se escucha un alboroto en el pasillo cerca de la oficina eso solo significaba que Anna se aproximaba lo que activo inconsciente mente el pánico en Elsa provocando que aventara a Dylan quien callo en el sillón, recogió la camisa y el saco que se encontraban en el suelo y se los aventó. - rápido Dylan vístete. - pero que pasa! Dice confundido. - ya viene Anna vístete por favor... el rápido se pone su camisa y el saco de sienta en la silla y saca los contratos del maletín Elsa intenta calmarse y se sienta en su silla e intenta disimular que estaban hablando de negocios y Anna ase su aparición corriendo a abrazar a su querida hermana.

- Elsa siento lo de esta mañana, estas enojada? pregunta sin dejar de abrazarla. - no claro que no porque habría de estar lo dice un poco nerviosa. - no se te veías rara cuando saliste de tu habitación... se aleja de ella y la ve a los ojos. - paso algo entre ustedes dice tratando de insinuar algo. - mmm no… no ha pasado nada dice nerviosa y un poco sonrojada desviando la mirada al librero que estaba en la oficina. - y ya se reconciliaron o todavía no. - que como que reconciliar si solo le ayude ayer voltea a ver a su hermana. Dylan reía y disfrutaba el acoso que Anna le hacía a Elsa. Ella lo voltea a ver y descubre que se había abrochado mal su camisa y se lleva una mano para golpear su frente. Anna dirige la mirada a Dylan y también se da cuenta.

- oye tu camisa está mal abrochada... la imaginación de Anna exploto en un momento. - ¿que están haciendo ustedes dos aquí? Pregunta algo alterada. - mmm nada... nada el acaba de llegar iii tenía su saco abrochado no me di cuenta de eso contesta ella muy nerviosa. - ok... te creo solo vine a decirte que no voy a poder comer contigo Elsa... dice muy preocupada y tomando las manos de su hermana - porque Anna. - porque hoy cumplimos tres años, Kristoff y yo de novios... y pues voy a estar con el todo el día... lo siento Elsa no pude decírtelo hoy en la mañana. - no te preocupes Anna yo entiendo, está bien dice con una dulce sonrisa.

- ya me tengo que ir nos vemos en la noche. Se despide de su hermana con un beso y un abrazo, la pelirroja se acerca a Dylan y se despide con una sonrisa.  
Una vez que Anna sale de la oficina Elsa se acerca a el quien seguía a Anna con la mirada. - ja ja ja parces un niño así deja me ayudarte dice un una sonrisa y que tapa con su mano. - así la camisa perdón… es que las prisas dice con una sonrisa.


	5. Capitulo 5

final del capitulo anterior: - ja ja ja parces un niño así deja me ayudarte dice un una sonrisa y que tapa con su mano. - así la camisa perdón… es que las prisas dice con una sonrisa

* * *

Él se para y deja que ella desabroche y le acomode la camisa, los dedos fríos y suaves de Elsa rozaban ligeramente el torso de Dylan lo que hacía que ambos se sintieran nervioso y no se miraran a los ojos. - listo dice sonriendo y Dylan no pudo evitar abrazarla...

- eres tan linda... y atenta con migo. Ella lo abraza y se queda callada. - te invito a comer dice él. - ella sonríe y le contesta claro pero nada de alcohol de acuerdo dice sin poder dejar escapar una risa.- claro cero alcohol dice sonriendo y recuerda la caja de chocolates que había comprado. - a lo olvidaba mira esto es para ti era para disculparme pero creo que ya no será así, si no un regalo dice agarrando la caja que se encontraba en el sillón, se la da y ella la abre.

- oh! Son chocolates muchas gracias, pero como supiste que me gustaban pregunta ella entusiasmada. - lo supe anoche por el tipo de café que pediste no es normal tan noche y para a alguien que trabaja en una oficina... dice sonriendo.

Antes de que ella probara un chocolate la cargo, - que haces pregunta asustada. La sentó en escritorio. - estas muy bajita y no me gusta agacharme. – eres un atrevido dice ella pegándole en el pecho y él sonríe. - bueno, bueno ok a ver vamos a probar los chocolates. - si dice pensativa, dame uno de chocolate blanco con galleta oreo. - woo buena elección me gustan mucho esos dice sonriendo. Él le da el chocolate a Elsa quien lo come gustosa, la observa comer y nota que tiene chocolate en su labio inferior.

- que pasa pregunta ella. - no es nada solo que tienes... chocolate aquí él se acerca y le da un beso para quitarle el chocolate. No duro mucho él se apartó pero sus narices se rozaban, se miraban a los ojos y ella lo abrazo por el cuello y le dio un beso. Él tenía sus manos apoyas en el escritorio las cuales se despegaron de ahí para pasar a abrazarla, pero una de sus manos comenzó a desabrochar los botones del saco una vez desabrochados se lo quito para seguir con los botones de la camisa azul cielo de Elsa, ella sabía que estaba mal pero no podía impedírselo, cuando el apenas había desabrochado tres botones se detiene y apoya su frente en uno de los hombros de ella.

–lo siento… en verdad lo siento, no quise… bueno si porque lo hice pero… quiero mantener la promesa que te acabo de hacer, no voy hacer nada más que tu no quieras hacer ahora Elsa… tienes razón nosotros necesitamos conocernos mejor antes de llegar a otras cosas que tal vez nos hagan felices pero también daño a ambos dijo sin levantar su cabeza. – claro… dijo ella mientras lo abrazaba y acariciaba el suave cabello rubio y plateado que aún estaba húmedo, y que al moverlo un poco despedía un rico olor, que le era familiar a ella. – Dylan se hace tarde… tengo mucho papeleo que hacer… yo… aun no quiero que te vayas pero… tengo muchas cosa que hacer. – no te preocupes yo entiendo… dice levantando la cabeza y to mando las manos de Elsa.- también tengo pendientes de la empresa… a qué horas quieres que pase para ir a comer y en la noche para ir a cenar… - quieres acaparar todo mi tiempo ya que mi hermana no va estar con migo dice con una sonrisa mientras que jugaba con las manos que estaban entrelazadas.

- a comer no creo que salga me he atrasado pero si quieres traer comida o traer algo y aquí lo hacemos… - como que aquí lo hacemos, acaso tienes una cocina en la oficina. – sé que es raro pero yo no salía de la oficina recuerdas…dice ella algo tímida. – es enserio? Bueno ok traigo comida… - bueno a comer siempre como a la la cena mmm a las 10.

– ríe un poco y contesta, si está bien veré si puedo llegar a las 3 y en cuanto a la cena llegare antes… según el horario que vi haya abajo es d tú haces horas extras dice el al principio con una sonrisa y al final con una mirada seria y tono de reproche. – si es que no puedo dejar tanto para mañana y son cosas que necesitan tiempo… contesta mientras mira sus manos que aun juegan con las de Dylan. – está bien pero vendré a ayudarte a las 7… de acuerdo dice el con un suspiro. –si dice con una sonrisa, entonces vamos a terminar el contrato. – está bien.

La carga y la baja del escritorio ellos hablan de unos detalles del contrato y aclarado eso Elsa firma y que da cerrado, Dylan se despide de Elsa con un beso en la mejilla y se dirige a sus pendientes al igual que ella caminando asía la pila de papeles que se le había acumulado por estar jugando con él. Mientras ella estaba revisando aquellas graficas se le vinieron unos recuerdos de lo que había sucedido en la oficina lo cual ponía roja al instante… pero continuaba revisando las gráficas, compra venta de acciones, la expansión del comercio etc… pero cuando recordó que estuvo a punto de ir más lejos exploto tapo su cara con las manos y la recargo en el escritorio tratando de aclarar la mente. –basta Elsa concéntrate tienes que terminar esto… basta deja de pensar en eso… dándose un masaje en las cien

Ella continuo con papeleo y las horas volaron sin darse cuenta, Dylan entra con unas bolsa sin hacer ruido y ve que Elsa está muy concentrada en la computadora portátil y noto se veía linda con lentes… eran negros muy delgados del armazón, se acercó más. Ella aún no se daba cuenta de su presencia, él se paró aun lado de ella y le soplo en el oído lo cual hizo que un escalofrío le recorriera por la espalda. – pero que… se voltea y se da cuenta que Dylan estaba ahí. – hola mi hermosa reina intelectual dice dándole un beso en la mejilla. – hola… que haces aquí.

– te olvidaste que vendría a comer contigo dice algo molesto. – así los siento es que tapa su cara con ambas manos.- lo siento tanto me quede absorta en el trabajo y me olvide de ti. – Elsa ve vamos a comer ya te castigare después dice el tendiéndole la mano para que se pare de sus silla, ella la tomo y se paró.

– bien vamos a comer dijo ella con una sonrisa y tirando de la mano de Dylan. – adónde vamos. – a mi lugar secreto. – ja j aja de acuerdo contesta el con una sonrisa tierna, salen de la oficina y camina ala derecha y cerca de un pilar enorme había una pequeña cajita que ella abrió puso su huella digital e introdujo una contraseña e inmediatamente se había una puerta que estaba oculta ella jalo a Dylan dentro de la habitación. La habitación era de un azul cielo muy claro casi un pastel era un lugar muy grande tenía una cama las ventanas eran toda la pared que estaba al entrar una barra que hacia la división de la cocina a la estancia y una pared de madera que separaba la estancia de la cama.

– está muy bonito pero esto parece un mini departamento. – si lo es la empresa solo tenía 15 pisos yo mande ampliarla unos 5 pisos más y el ultimo es exclusivamente mío aquí arregle esta habitación… como sabes yo me mantenía alejada de todos y para solo concéntrame en los estudios de la empresa me encerraba aquí en las noches para seguir con mis estudios… - eso no me lo esperaba pero fue muy astuto de tu parte. – ja j aja si aquí pase unos cuantos años estudiando, desvelándome… callo con una mirada vacía y fría. – oye no te sientas triste al recordar esos tiempos dice el acercándose a ella tratando de animarla. – lo se… pero es inevitable entristecerme perdí 13 años de mi vida… evitando a mi familia… - ya, ya calma mejor cambiemos el tema no quiero que llores… no sabría qué hacer, mira lo que traje para comer dice el gustoso colocando la bolsa en la barra. – que trajiste pregunta algo curiosa.

– son donas y café jajajajaja es broma es broma es comida tailandesa de WOK TO WALK y de postre un brownies de chocolate de tomar no sabía que traer así que compre dos cosas coca y un Moca Brasileña con especias. – pff ja ja ja ella soltó una carcajada. –oye! No te rías, solo dime que no te gusta y ya. –es que jajaja no es eso, es solo que pensé que sería una cosa más cara eres impredecible Dylan. – entonces está bien lo que compre pregunta preocupado. – si está perfecto vamos a comer tengo hambre lo toma de la mano y se sientan a comer.

Mientras ellos comían bromeaban con los palillos y disfrutaban del postre. – pues fue la comida más rica y rara que he comido. – no es rara sino que está muy condimentada y son fideo con elotitos. – ja ja ja ja si ha de ser eso. –bien me tengo que ir pase una comida muy agradable contigo… normal mente siempre como solo en el carro. – pues ya no lo aras te iras a comer con migo y Anna de acuerdo. – sería un placer acompañarlas. Ellos se miraron directamente a los ojos y se sonrieron al mismo tiempo. – bien… entonces a las 10 a cenar. – no yo llego a las 7 para ayudarte con lo de la oficina y a las 10 nos vamos a cenar. – de acuerdo a las 7 será termina con una sonrisa.


	6. Capitulo 6

final del capitulo anterior:

– bien… entonces a las 10 a cenar. – no yo llego a las 7 para ayudarte con lo de la oficina y a las 10 nos vamos a cenar. – de acuerdo a las 7 será termina con una sonrisa.

* * *

Salen del mini departamento oculto y se despiden con un beso muy discreto, ella vuelve a su trabajo en la computadora cuando alguien indeseable se parece por ahí. – la reina fría ocupada siempre esta. Ella reconoció esa voz. – que quieres aquí tienes prohibida la entrada a esta empresa Hans.

– sí, estoy vetado pero tenía que entregarte esto deja en el escritorio un paquete. – que contiene? – no se ábrelo yo solo vine a entregártelo… o quieres que te haga compañía como cuando aquella vez dice acercándose a ella lentamente.

– ni un paso más señor o me verá obligada a llamar a seguridad para que lo saquen de aquí. – no, no tranquila yo sé dónde está la salida no se preocupé dice en tono burlón. En eso Dylan se regresa olvido su maletín en la oficina de Elsa y ve que un hombre salía de ahí, apresuro el paso y entro no to que Elsa estaba perturbada mirando fijamente un paquete que estaba en su escritorio. – que pasa my lady quien era el sujeto que salió pegunta acercándose a ella con un tono muy preocupado.

– el… él era Hans… es un empresario que me dio muchos problemas con Anna… el me secuestro unos días… pero no fue a la fuerza yo accedí a cambio de que no le hiciera nada a Anna al terminar de decir esto rueda una lagrima por sus mejillas. – oh! mi pequeña Elsa… la abraza muy fuerte ella rompe en llanto. – desahógate vamos es malo que te contengas… yo estoy aquí para ti y des de ahora y para siempre… - muchas gracias Dylan… - creo de deberías de tomarte el día no crees.

– no puedo hacer eso hay mucho por hacer dice apartándose de él y limpiando sus lágrimas. – bueno entonces me quedare aquí contigo. – no puedes hacerlo tú también tienes trabajo. – no de echo solo eran unas vueltas personales dice con una sonrisa. – Dylan… muchas gracias… enserio. Él se para para ir por su portafolio y se da cuenta que alguien está en el pasillo el sale y Hans aún estaba ahí escuchando. Hans se queda congelado al ver que le descubrieron, Dylan no se lo piensa dos veces y va tras él, Hans reacciona tarde él ya lo tenía agarrado de pecho y contra la pared.

– tu! Infeliz que quieres aquí escuchando lo que no te importa. – oye cálmate vamos hablar tranquila mente. – nada estúpido ahora mismo me dices que es lo que quieres. – ha ya veo tu eres su guardián ahora… - eso a ti no te importa, ahora vas hablar o te lo tengo que sacar a golpes. –está bien, hablare pero tranquilízate amigo, Dylan le da un puñetazo. –no me vueltas a decir amigo bastardo. – jha rudo el señorito, bien solo vine a entregarle ese paquete. – y si solo viniste por eso porque te quedaste escuchando contesta preparando su puño para darle otro golpe.

– oye, oye! Tranquilízate, me quede porque es raro que alguien esté aquí con ella… no sabes de los rumores… eres nuevo por aquí he? Dylan le da otro puñetazo. – eso a ti no te importa, que hay en el paquete. – son unas cintas… son nuestros momentos juntos. – tu maldito bastardo! Como se te ocurre enfermo mental! Tráele esos videos del encierro que le hiciste pasar solo para proteger a su hermana él estaba furioso. –ha ya te conto… es raro que esa bruja hable de cosas traumáticas con alguien… sabes ella no habla con nadie ni con su hermana de eso… Anna no tiene idea de cuánto tiempo estuvo encerrada.

– tu estas enfermo!… pero sabes yo te lo voy a quitar A GOLPES!, Dylan estaba enfurecido le dio varios puñetazos en la cara des pues uno en el abdomen haciendo es este se doble para después dejarlo caer en el suelo y patearlo, en eso Elsa salió a ver que sucedía había mucho ruido en el pasillo, se encontró que Dylan estaba golpeando a Hans en el suelo. – basta que estás haciendo, basta! –no Elsa este bastardo tiene que pagar! Continúo pateándolo, Hans solo se reía. – basta Dylan el no vale la pena, se acercó para tomarlo del brazo. – tienes razón no vale la pena.

– qué lindo jha jha jha el perro obedece a la bruja de las nieves. – no la vuelvas a llamar así estúpido, le dio otra patada, deberías de estar agradecido que aun te tenga compasión después de lo que le hiciste pasar. – oh querida gracias por tenerme compasión… pero sabes, si tan solo tu hermana no hubiera llegado tu serias mía. El disfrutaba ver la expresión de Elsa, estaba aterrorizada y se dio cuenta que Dylan no sabía nada de eso. – al ver tu cara me doy cuenta que no te lo ha contado todo cierto, estallo en a carcajadas, ella no tiene confianza en nadie ni en su propia sombre deberías de dejarla sola suelta una risa siempre ha estado sola.

– cállate! Elsa ve adentro no tienes por qué estar escuchando esto, yo lo saco de aquí no te preocupes, ve adentro. – si… si ya voy. Una vez que ella entro a su oficina Dylan volteo dirigió su mirada llena de furia a Hans. – que me vas a seguir golpeando me preguntaras a que me refiero. – ninguna de las dos te voy a sacar de aquí pero no por el elevador ni por las escaleras. – ah por favor me vas a sacar por la ventana no?

– no te equivocas… sabes ese ducto de ahí es el de la basura… y está bastante grande como para entres tu… es tu lugar no? – jha maldito imbécil… bien me lo merezco por no salir corriendo cuando pude… - si… aparte no puedo dejar sucio el lugar no es mío y la dueña no se negara a mi idea… así que feliz viaje y… hizo una pausa para cargarlo y mirarlo a la cara, no te vuelvas a para aquí escuchaste bien! Yo voy a estar aquí siempre para protegerla si te vuelvo a ver no creo que salgas vivo de aquí, escuchaste bien!

– claro ya no tengo por qué estar aquí ya termine con entregarle eso y recordarle nuestro momentos juntos. – deberías ir a ver un doctor es enserio... te aria bien… bueno no creo que salgas ileso después de caer 20 pisos bueno 21 por que va hasta el sótano… suerte! Dijo con una sonrisa soltando a Hans en el ducto de la basura. Después de hacer esto volvió con Elsa y como se imaginaba ella estaba llorando en uno de los sillones grises.

– está bien… creo que fue algo estúpido preguntar eso dice acercándose a ella sentándose a un lado. – ja… estoy algo cansada de esto… no creí que después de 4 años se atreviera aparase por aquí… - ya no te preocupes más por eso, ya le advertí que no viera a pararse por aquí. – sí, gracias Dylan por defenderme… tomo las manos de él y lo miro con ternura.

– entonces vas a tomarte el día libre pregunta ansioso. – jajaja sí, creo que lo necesito. –bien entonces vamos a mi departamento. – si, por que no… lo de la invitación a cenar todavía sigue en pie verdad. –claro es no se cancela por nada del mundo dice el con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. – bien entonces ayúdame aguardar todo y vámonos… - está bien.

Ambos se paran al mismo tiempo y empieza aguardar todo dejando al último el paquete que Hans había traído Elsa solo se le quedaba viendo Dylan lo tomo. – Él dijo que eran unos videos… - eso dijo… - si… si quieres los quemamos. – no mejor vamos a verlos en tu departamento… quiero saber de qué son esos videos dijo tragando saliva y sin apartar la vista del paquete.

–bien si eso es lo que quieres entonces vamos. Bajaron al estacionamiento y se dirigieron al automóvil de Dylan era un Audi R8 gris totalmente convertible. – este es tu auto pregunta Elsa un poco sorprendida. – em… si, lo sé es muy escandaloso pero yo no lo escogí fue un regalo. – de tu tío me imagino. – si de mí tío… el cree que tengo esos gustos de niño rico pero pues no a mí me gustan más FIAT o los cooper.

– soltó una pequeña risa,te gusta mi auto. –si es muy bonito. – gracias. Ella sube al Audi, el cómo todo un caballero cierra su puerta pasa por delante del coche y se sube, lo enciende y arrancan para el departamento de Dylan, era un fraccionamiento lujoso pero él tenía el departamento del décimo piso, entraron y era de piso blanco paredes grises los muebles eran negros cortinas blancas una estancia más o menos grande de lado derecho estaba el comedor y la cocina era de color negra enfrente a la cocina estaba la recamar de Dylan.

- quieres que la ponga aquí en la estancia o en mi recamara. – en tu recamara, dijo nerviosa. – está bien, vamos. Al entra a la habitación de él era de gris plata, persianas grises, piso negro, la sobrecama era gris almohadas grises cabecera negra encima de ella había una repisa negra con varios libros a un lado un buro con un reloj de color plata y todos los muebles de esa habitación eran grises, la televisión estaba pegada en la pared una pantalla de plasma. – bien aquí tienes mi habitación es pequeña si comparamos con la tuya dijo riendo.

–si es pequeña contesto ella paciéndose por la habitación. – bien entonces que quieres hacer… - pues vamos a ver las cintas dijo ella cruzando los brazos como si se abrazara así misma. –bien entonces. Dylan abrió el paquete y puso la primera cinta eran dos. Ella se sentó en la cama orilla y el también solo que pegado a la pared. El video empieza cuando Hans entra con Elsa, ella tenía los ojos vendados y llevaba un peinado distinto al que trae ahora, el la sienta en una cama parecía un catre la habitación estaba iluminada. – tú te quedaras aquí hasta que Anna pague el dinero escuchaste bien.


	7. Capitulo 7

final del capitulo anterior:

El video empieza cuando Hans entra con Elsa, ella tenía los ojos vendados y llevaba un peinado distinto al que trae ahora, el la sienta en una cama parecía un catre la habitación estaba iluminada.– tú te quedaras aquí hasta que Anna pague el dinero escuchaste bien.

* * *

–si… prométeme que no le aras nada a ella. – te lo prometo dijo el mientras tomaba la barbilla de Elsa, se alejó de ella y cerró la puerta el video duro así un rato solo la imagen de Elsa sentada en la cama y por la ventana se veía que el día trascurría lentamente. Dylan tomo el control y adelanto un poco, por la ventana se veía que ya era de noche Hans entro a la habitación y Dylan pulso el botón de play.

El tomo una silla y se sentó frente a Elsa solo la observaba. – que es lo que quieres… sé que estas cerca de mí. – no es nada solo quiero verte… sabes eres muy hermosa pero... no tienes corazón… no hablas con nadie ni siquiera con tu hermana. – eso a ti no te debería de importar… ya llamaste a mi hermana no es así pregunta temerosa. – no, aun no, sabes quiero tenerte aquí unos días para mirarte… eres muy hermosa, tienes buen cuerpo, bonitos ojos, labios irresistibles. – que! Estas diciendo tú estás enfermo… pretendes violarme. – shu! Tranquila eso aún no pasara si lo pienso hacer pero aun no… quiero disfrutar verte primero que nada, con una mano acaricio una mejilla de ella.

– no me toques me das asco! – pero que cambias de opinión cuando estés entre mis brazos dijo esto riendo y salió de la habitación. Elsa en el video comenzó a llorar y fue moviendo para tras hasta quedar en el rincón. El video siguió así hasta acabarse se veía que fueron dos días en los que él no se apareció. Dylan se volteo con Elsa quien contenía la lagrimas él se acercó para abrazarla. – mi pequeña Elsa, ahora entiendo por qué no alteraste cuando te tome del brazo por primera vez. Ella permanecía en silencio hundiendo su cara en el pecho de él. –quieres ver el otro también. – si… pon lo por favor. Él se separó de ella y puso la otra cinta que venía en el paquete. Este continuaba justa mente donde el otro se había quedado, se acercó a ella de nuevo y tomo su mano, Pasaron unos minutos así, y en eso entro Hans se veía enojado se acercó hasta donde estaba Elsa arrinconada.

– tu hermana llamo a la policía al ver que no aparecías… ellos me están buscando ahora. – debiste a verle pedido el rescate en cuanto me encerraste aquí. – si fui un estúpido al hacer eso, ya la he llamado ya pedí el rescate por ti mañana me lo tiene que entregar si no hizo una pausa –si no que Hans. –tu morirás mi querida Elsa. – no te atreverías. – tienes razón no me atrevería pero un accidente de carro lo soluciona todo no crees. Ella guardo silencio y el salió de la habitación. El video siguió ella estaba donde mismo por la ventana se veía que llego la noche luego la mañana y a medio día el entro a aquel cuarto.

– parece que tu hermana no quiere pagar el rescate así que tu morirás… pero antes te daré un regalo de despedida… que no mueras virgen dijo riendo. – no déjame! No te me acerques! – oh vamos deberías de agradecer que yo te hago el favor de tu primera vez antes de morir. – qué asco! Tu estas enfermo! – si enfermo por tenerte sabes yo estaba enamorado de ti cuando se dio la noticia que una joven se iba a encargar de esa empresa cuando te vi por primera vez en una foto de periódico e obsesione contigo… pero tú eras como el hielo, evitabas a todo el mundo. – y si estabas enamorado de mi porque te ibas a casar con mi hermana. – tu eres tonta! Me iba a casar con ella para estar más cerca de ti pero tu tenías que evitar esa boda verdad! No querías que nadie se le acercara a tu hermana.

– tu estas equivocado yo sabía que tú no eras la persona correcta para ella. Esto enfado más a Hans quien se subió a la cama y se puso encima de Elsa. – tú te estas ganando esto. Él se quitó la camisa he intento quitarle el vestido que ella traía Elsa gritaba que la deja en paz que no la tocara, él se reía de lo que ella gritaba hasta que se oye que alguien toca la puerta y la tumban era la policía que quito a Hans de encima de Elsa quien aún estaba vendada, y se lo llevo Anna entro y abraso a su hermana, se acabó el video Dylan se quedó sin palabras después de ver eso, ella tenía sus ojos cerrados y apretaba la mano de él. – te sientes bien, necesitas que te traiga algo. – no… no solo quédate aquí… abraza me… por favor. El la abrazo, noto que ella estaba temblando, recargo su barbilla en la cabeza de Elsa.

– ahora todo está bien my lady… ya tienes a alguien que siempre te va a proteger. Ella guardo silencio y comenzó a llorar en los brazos de Dylan, se sentía segura cuando la abrazaba e intentaba consolarla, fue así que sin darse cuenta se quedó dormida, la acostó en la cama y la tapo, justo antes de que él se parara ella lo tomo del brazo, estaba dormida pero no lo soltaba, comprendió que ella no quería que se fuera así que paso su brazo libre por el cuello de ella y la abrazo ella lo soltó y paso su mano por un la cintura de él, el también sin darse cuenta se quedó dormido junto a ella, cuando despertó y se dio cuenta que ella no estaba se asustó y salió rápida mente de la habitación se dio cuenta que ella estaba haciendo la comida.

Volteo a ver el reloj y se dio cuenta que eran las 7 de la mañana, se había quedado dormidos hasta el día siguiente. – buenos días Dylan. –buenos días, nos quedamos dormidos has mañana que viene siendo hoy miércoles. –sí, lo siento no fuimos a cenar así que para compensarte hice el desayuno dice con una sonrisa. – que detalle, gracias pero… ya te sientes mejor pregunta el acercando se a ella. –si ya estoy mejor, gracias por preocuparte. – que bien, me alegro por ti. – bien vamos a comer.

– sí. Se sentaron a desayudar juntos, ella estaba seria y el no dejaba de mirarla preocupado, cuando terminaron el recogió las platos. – gracias por el desayuno cocinas de maravilla, ahora me toca a mí lavar los trastes. –a gracias, yo te ayudo a lavarlos. – no enserio yo lo hago tu deberías de llamar a Anna debe de estar preocupada y ha de traer a Kristoff buscándote no crees. –ah! Anna! Dios! Se me había olvidado por completo dice ella muy sorprendida y llevándose las manos a la cara. – jha jha jha te habías olvidado de tu hermana eso es increíble jha jha jha decía Dylan entre risas. – tengo que llamarla.

Elsa se paró y cogió el teléfono marco a la casa y Anna contesto. – hola. – hola Anna. – Elsa? – sí, lo siento por no avisarte pero paso algo en la oficina. –si me llamaron al parecer un hombre callo por el ducto de la basura. – qué? Como paso eso. – no sé pero lo acaban de sacar y lo llevaron al hospital, dijo que se resbalo y callo por ahí. – dios! No esta grave. – no solo está un poco golpeado, ah! Se quebró la muñeca izquierda pero nada más. – a ok, que bien que no paso a mas, hermana no te preocupes ya voy para la casa estoy con Dylan.

- espera que! – cuando llegue nos interrogas todo lo que quieras, adiós nos vemos en la casa. – ok adiós. Elsa cuelga y dirige una mirada furiosa a Dylan. –que sucede porque me miras tan feo. –por qué no me dijiste que habías aventado a Hans por el ducto de la basura! – a! cierto… se me olvido ya lo siento continuo lavando los trastes. – Dylan! Podrías a ver medio en problemas a la empresa! – yo sabía que él no iba a levantar cargos tienes demasiada evidencia de él, con la que tu podrías haberte defendido que fue a chantajearte con los videos que te entrego.

– pues si tienes razón… pero aun así! No debiste tirarlo por el ducto! – me hizo enojar y te llamo bruja! Como querías que lo tratara te ofendió! Dijo dila dejando lo que estaba haciendo y acercándose a Elsa. – lo sé pero no debiste hacerlo recarga su frente en el pecho de él. – porque… acaso sientes algo por él, se aparta de el al instante. – Dylan! Por favor! No viste el video! Lo mira a los ojos, Es solo que me da algo de lastima… él tiene doce hermanos mayores que lo ignoran y lo tratan mal… -no me rece tu compasión el intentaba violarte! Como puedes tenerle lastima a una persona tan mala, la agarra de los hombros.

– lo mira a los ojos y dice, tu no le tendrías lastima a tu papa cuando él estuviera en problemas, te golpeo sin razón cuando eras niño hasta dejarte inconsciente eso es cruel también. –la suelta y le da la espalda, no es lo mismo Elsa… - si lo es Dylan! Lo que pasa es que estas celoso y yo no sé por qué. – no estoy celoso. – si lo estas! – él se gira para verla a la cara, está bien! estoy celoso! Se va acercando más y más a ella, porque a pesar de lo malo que asido contigo lo defiendes te pones en medio para no le hagan nada. – no es que lo defienda… ya basta no quiero hablar de esto, se dio la vuelta y camino asía la puerta.

– no, no vas a escapar, la toma del brazo y la acorrala contra la pared. – qué te pasa ya basta! – no dime porque! Porque estas actuando así conmigo – así como! – estas como que evitándome, estas distante, como cuando te conocí. – noes cierto Dylan! Dice con una sonrisa nerviosa y evitando el contacto visual. – está mintiendo nunca me miras a los ojos cuando mientes con una mano toma su barbilla y la obliga a mirarlo. – basta Dylan enserio ya basta solo quiero ir con mi hermana.

– te llevare solo dime que es lo que esta pasado contigo, has estado rara des de que viste a ese sujeto. – es… es que me siento incomoda que tu… tú te hayas enterado de esta manera lo que paso con el… es eso, no sé cómo verte a la cara después de que hemos visto los videos y luego me quede dormida otra vez contigo, es algo raro que nunca me había pasado, siempre he estado sola, siempre me he asilado del mundo y… - y que Elsa la mira fijamente.

– y luego tu apareces como si nada en mi vida es algo raro, nunca me espere conocer a alguien como tu… que siempre consigue que yo sonría, alguien con quien puedo platicar sin tener que mantener me como una persona madura que habla formal mente, es como si tu sacaras mi lado infantil, eso que yo me prohibí y que olvide como se sentía. – no tienes que pensar como mirar por que lo que acabamos de ver eso es de tu pasado y el pasado en el pasado esta y no tiene por qué importarme a mí, ahora de lo otro me alegra mucho saberlo. Él se acerca lenta mente a ella. – no… Dylan… no… él se seguía acercando a ella. – porque dices que no cuando me estas abrazando por el cuello y estas de puntitas pregunta con una sonrisa.

–porque si quiero. Ella se acerca y sus labios se tocan, se dan un beso, ella abre un poco su boca sus lenguas se tocaban, despego sus labios para ir al cuello de Elsa y después intento quitarle la camisa. –Dylan! No… basta. – está bien… dejo de hacerlo y la abrazo. – yo te quiero, y te quiero demasiado. –yo sé que me quieres yo me lo has demostrado… yo también te quiero. Ella lo abrazo muy fuerte al terminar de hablar. –Quieres ir con tu hermana… -sí, y creo que ella tiene que saber lo de Hans.

–sí, ella tiene que saber Elsa, bien vamos nos. Tomo sus llaves, ella fue por las cintas y salieron del departamento tomados de las manos, se subieron al auto. – Elsa pero tengo que llegar a tu empresa no quiero que mi tío sepa dónde vives… -está bien traigo las llaves de mi auto. Condujo hasta la empresa y ahí cambiaron de auto llegaron al fraccionamiento y vieron la camioneta de Kristoff, se dirigieron al elevador subieron hasta el décimo piso y entraron al penthouse. Al entrar Anna la recibió con un abrazo. Dylan se acercó a donde estaba Kristoff y lo saludo de mano.

– donde estaba Elsa me tenías preocupada. – lo siento es que yo… volteo a ver a Dylan, él le sonrió y ella continuo, ayer me visito Hans a la oficina… - Hans! Y que quería ese maldito contesta algo molesta. – el me llevo esto a la oficina… y creo que es conveniente que lo veas y sepas que fue lo que paso los días que estuve desaparecida… ya hace 4 años de ello, le entrega las cintas a Anna. – y él te lo dejo y se fue. – sí y no, él se fue pero cuando Dylan entro a la oficina por que se le había olvidado algo Hans parece que se quedó a escuchar lo que hablábamos y él lo vio en el pasillo lo golpeo y lo aventó por el ducto de la basura. – entonces al hombre que sacaron de ahí hoy en la mañana era Hans? Pregunta confundida.

– si era el yo no sabía lo que Dylan había hecho pensé que él lo había acompañado al elevador pero lo tiro por el ducto. – merecido se lo tiene. – vez tu hermana me apoya. – ha está bien si se lo merecía. – y cambiando de tema donde estabas jovencita. –yo estaba con él dice ella señalando a Dylan. – y que estaba haciendo pregunta levantando una ceja. – nada… no estaba haciendo nada verdad Dylan. – sí, solo vimos los video y ya eso fue todo. – y entonces porque ella no llego a dormir he! Dice algo alterada. – pues porque nos quedamos dormidos. – aja si y los nomos existen. – ya te dije que si existen Anna. –Kristoff guarda silencio.

- después de ver los videos Elsa se sintió mal y se quedó dormida, no la quise despertar… y yo me quedé dormido viendo la tele y así fue como nos amaneció y desayunamos, y ella se olvidó de ti completamente. –Dylan! Le lanzo una mirada penetrante, él se rio – te olvidaste de llamarme, de mí! Tú hermana menor. – n oes cierto es solo que me quede en shock cuando vi a Hans y me puse mal, no es que me olvidara de ti. – bien… te perdono dame un abrazo. – claro hermanita Elsa abrazo a su hermana muy fuerte.- abrazo grupal dijo Dylan abrazando a Elsa y Kristoff abrazo a Anna.

Después Elsa acompaño a Anna a su habitación para ver los video Dylan y Kristoff también entraron se sentaron Ana y Kristoff juntos en el sillón negro que estaba cerca de la pantalla de plasma que estaba en la recamara de Elsa, ella y Dylan se sentaron juntos en la cama viendo de lejos, ella recargo su cabeza en el hombro de Dylan, mientras el video seguía se acabó el primero y Kristoff puso el segundo, el tomo la mano de ella y recargo su cabeza en la de ella, cuando se acabó el segundo Anna estaba llorando y se acercó a su hermana. – yo… yo no tenía idea de lo que él te había hecho hermana… de verdad lo siento me enfade contigo por un idiota manipulador. E

lsa se paró y abrió sus brazos y ahí estaba esa cara llena de ternura que Anna necesitaba para tranquilizarse, ella avanzo apara abrazar a su hermana. – ya no te preocupes por eso Anna ya está en el pasado y lo importantes es que ahora tienes a alguien mejor que siempre está al pendiente de ti. – gracias Elsa… muchas gracias por ser mi hermana y por cuidarme siempre. Ella siguió abrazadas un rato, cuando a Elsa se le vino a la mente la empresa. –Dylan! Qué horas son. – em… son las 10 porque preguntas.

– rayos voy tarde. – no te preocupes por eso Elsa tomate el día. – Anna no sabes cuánto me gustaría hacer eso pero ayer me tome el día, y no creo poder volver hacer eso. – pero por que no si eres la dueña de la empresa. – si Kristoff, pero hay mucho que hacer tengo varias cosas atrasadas. – yo te ayudo no te preocupes. –Pero tú también tienes tu empresa Dylan… - si pero aun no soy el dueño de ella así que no tengo muchas cosas que hacer como tú. – está bien deja me aseo y me acompañas a la empresa, a y hay una tienda de ropa cerca de aquí, Kristoff lo acompañarías has la tienda.

– si claro vamos Dylan. – a muchas gracias bueno nos vemos más al rato. Dylan y Kristoff salieron de ahí dejando a las hermanas solas. Elsa se dirigió a su enorme armario a seleccionar su ropa y Anna se sentó en la cama. – y Dylan que es para ti Elsa. – Él es un amigo… - es un amigo… con el que te has quedado a dormir en su departamento ha dormido en tu habitación y se han besado dijo en tono irónico. – qué quieres que te diga que es mi novio… - si eso quiero que me digas! Elsa no puedes estar así con el llamándolo amigo, cuando ustedes se tratan como algo más que amigos.

– Anna en verdad no se… - la pregunta es sientes algo por el… piénsalo mientras te bañas hermanita… yo te apoyo en lo que hagas dijo la pelirroja con una sonrisa saliendo de la habitación dejando sola a Elsa, ella se metió a bañar y le dio vueltas al asunto, salió de bañar, se vistió con una camisa gris pantalones de vestir entubados negros y zapatos de tacón cafés, su acostumbrado peinado y un saco manga tres cuartos color azul índigo, salió de su habitación y se encontró con Dylan quien estaba sentando esperándola, el pelo de él estaba mojado peinado todo para atrás, camisa blanca, pantalones azules, zapatos negros, saco azul, corbata azul y era del mismo azul del saco de Elsa.

– estás listo. – si te estaba esperando, él se para para verla. – te ves hermosa. – gracias y tú te ves… más guapo de lo normal… que es lo que te hiciste. – gracias… No se tal vez sea el color de la camisa, no me gusta usar blancas pero no había más. Elsa no le quitaba la mirada de encima hasta que. –cof cof cof Anna tose fingida mente adiós Elsa nos vemos en la cena y piensa en lo que te dije.


	8. capitulo 8

final del capitulo anterior:

Elsa no le quitaba la mirada de encima hasta que. –cof cof cof Anna tose fingida mente adiós Elsa nos vemos en la cena y piensa en lo que te dije.

* * *

. – si claro nos vemos en la cena, y si lo pensare bien. –Dylan quieres cenar con nosotros pregunta Anna. –claro sería un honor cenar con ustedes contesto el con una sonrisa. – eso es fantástico bueno nos vemos en la noche se cuidan. Anna los despidió.

– que le dijiste a Elsa pregunta curioso el chico güero recargado en la pared. – le dije que pensara que tipos de sentimientos tenia asía Dylan. – te diste cuenta de algo no es así Anna. – si esos dos están enamorados pero no sé por qué se ponen distancia… bueno la del problema es ella… dice la pelirroja caminando a Kristoff. – bien vamos a dar una vuelta te parece. – claro vamos. En la oficina de Elsa, Dylan ayudaba en lo que podía, ella no dejaba de mirarme de reojo había veces que él lo notaba y se le quedaba viendo. Y había veces que no se daba cuenta, las horas se fueron volando y terminaron antes de la salida de la oficina. – que bien ya terminamos. – era bastante no lo hubiera terminado yo sola, muchas gracias. – de nada… hay algo que quiero preguntarte dijo el acercando la silla para sentarse a lado de ella.

– dime que es pregunta ella nerviosa. – des de hacer raro tú has estado viéndome… porque. – pues porque… me quede pensando en algo que me dijo mi Anna y hoy tu… te vez muy atractivo… dice ella sonrojándose y bajando el tono de voz. – muchas gracias por el cumplido dijo el rascándose la cabeza y aflojando su corbata, que fue lo que te dijo tu hermana. – ella me pregunto qué queras tu para mí y pues… yo le dije que un amigo, pero ella me dijo que no era correcto que pues… decir eso ya que tú y yo hemos dormido dos veces juntos y ya nos hemos besado… varias veces. – aja y luego que más pregunto ansioso. – y me dijo que yo pensara que tipos de sentimientos tengo por ti… pero no sé, dijo mientras se abrazaba a sí misma y miraba el bolígrafo de que estaba en su escritorio.

– Que es lo que no sabes Elsa – pues no sé si tú me gustes o si esto que yo siento sea amor por ti tal vez sea solo atracción no sé, yo nunca había tratado tanto a una persona que no fuera mi hermana… - yo te entiendo pero… sabes que si tú no me quisieras como yo a ti y solo me estés dando esperanzas falsa me estarías haciendo daño dice el tomando la mano de Elsa y viendo directa mente a los ojos ella se dio cuenta que por primera vez en los ojos de Dylan había tristeza y él estaba hablando seria mente. – yo no quería hacerte sentir mal enserio es solo que… no sé qué es esto… cuando yo estoy contigo me siento a gusto tranquila… me gusta estar contigo… y cuando tú me besas… siento que estoy soñando que no es realidad lo que está pasando Dylan… - tu estas enamorada pero no lo quieres aceptar dijo el con una sonrisa. Ella guardo silencio un momento y justo cuando iba hablar.

– vamos a tu casa Anna debe de estar nos esperando, él se paró y la espero en el umbral de la puerta. – si ya voy ella recogió su saco y su bolsa y bajara al estacionamiento se subieron al cooper y se fueron al penthouse y subieron al décimo piso se dieron cuenta que Kristoff y Anna no estaba ahí. – debieron salir a caminar Anna siempre hace eso con Kristoff. – bien entonces vamos a esperar los… que hacemos. – pues no sé. – qué tal si admites que me amas dijo cruzando sus brazos y haciendo una mueca.

– Dylan! Estás enojado por eso. – no estoy enojado. – si estás enojado. – que no lo estoy! –estas siendo un niño berrinchudo en este momento Dylan dijo ella caminando a su habitación. – adónde vas! – a mi recamara! – me vas a dejar solo aquí! – si hasta que te sepas comportar. – si señorita madura que no se enoja por pequeñeces. – Dylan! Que pasa contigo porque estas tan enojado. – no lose simplemente estoy enojado. – no puedes estar enojado solo porque te dio la gana. – es que por más que lo pienso lo que me dijiste ayer que me querías y que tu sabias que yo te quiero también ahora me salgas con que no sabes que soy yo para ti… eso es lo que me está haciendo enfadar ahora Elsa! Dijo el dado vueltas por la estancia y volteando la a mirar muy molesto.

– yo sé que estoy mal Dylan pero no es para que te enfades de esa manera… lo siento es que es muy confuso lo que siento ahora por ti. – Te olvidas que ya van tres veces que tú me besas, no quieres admitir que te gusto, que me quieres… - en verdad lo siento, sé que te estoy haciendo sentir mal pero… ella se acerca y toma su cara con las ambas manos, dame unos días el viernes hablamos de esto si? le dice esto mirando lo a los ojos. – está bien prometo ser paciente hasta el viernes inflando sus cachetes. En ese momento llego Anna y Kristoff, Elsa se aparta de Dylan y camina hasta su recamara, Anna la sigue y Kristoff sin entender que está pasando se queda parado mirando a Dylan. – sabes que pasa. – ni idea solo ellas se entienden no crees pregunta Dylan al rubio de ojos color miel. – si solo ellas se entiende.

En la habitación Elsa tenía una mirada muy triste. – que pasa Elsa pregunta Anna muy preocupada. – no sé qué es lo que siento por Dylan, él estaba molesto hace poco porque platique con el de esto pero solo le hice daño. – no estuvo bien eso quiere decir que no le tienes confianza… hay confianza en ustedes y es lo más importante. – si pero no sé qué es lo que está pasando.

– Elsa no tienes que pensarlo la única forma se saber si estas enamorada, es con el corazón. – no entiendo. – tu eres una despistada, cuando tu estas con él, muy cerca de él que es lo que sientes. – pues muy nerviosa. – sientes el corazón muy agitado. – si… que significa eso Anna… - a ti te gusta Dylan, tu estas enamorada del pero no te has dado cuenta porque, tú lo quieres sacar todo con la lógica… pero esto no se piensa se siente hermana. – gracias Anna muchas gracias me has quitado un peso de encima enserio. – de nada yo me siento muy feliz por poder haberte ayudado en esta situación Elsa.

Ellas dos salieron con una sonrisa y al Salir se toparon con Dylan y Kristoff jugando vencidas ellas rieron al ver que los dos estaban rojos como un tomate por el esfuerzo que estaba haciendo. Después de esto cenaron todos tranquilos entre juegos y anécdotas, hasta muy tarde. – Dylan ya es muy noche te puedes quedar a dormir aquí. . Está segura de eso Elsa. Si yo me quedo con Anna tú en mi habitación y Kristoff en la se huéspedes… claro esto es si tú quieres… - claro no me gustaría hacerte manejar ahorita hasta la oficina y que te regresaras sola. – gracias entonces voy a cambiarme y luego tu entras. – si claro aquí espero. Ella entro se cambió. Kristoff ya estaba dormido y Anna estaba esperando a Elsa su habitación. Ella salió en una bata de color blanco de seda. – bien Dylan buenas noches que descanses… No vayas a estar de curioso de acuerdo.

–claro que no my lady que descanse buenas noches, los dos entraron al mismo tiempo Anna ya estaba dormida ella se acostó aun lado de su hermana y que do profunda mente dormida, mientras que Dylan estaba admirado por la vista del balcón que tenía Elsa era una noche muy hermosa y tranquila había luna llena, el tomo una almohada y se durmió en el sillón, cuando despertó se dio cuenta que ya era tarde salió de la habitación y estaba Elsa tomando café sentada en la estancia había una bolsa de la tienda de ropa a la que fue el ayer. – hola buenos días dice el revolviéndose el pelo. – buenos días dormilón aquí está tu ropa tome la libertad de comprarte otra. – gracias que atenta, donde esta Anna y Kristoff. Anna aún está dormida y Kristoff se fue a su trabajo. – ah! Y que vamos hacer hoy.

– pues… ella separa del sillón y deja la taza en la mesa de centro y lo ve de frente, primero ve y aséate vamos a ir a la oficina y tú vas hacer tus vueltas y yo me quedare haciendo mi trabajo. – tú con cualquier cosa te ves hermosa, que es o que te haces para siempre estar linda. Ella vestía una blusa de tirantes negra camisa blanca y unos pantalones de mezclilla blancos con zapatos de tacones negros, el collar del copo de nieve y su acostumbrado peinado. – muchas gracias por el cumplid contesto con un leve sonroje en sus mejillas, vamos ve a bañarte. – En dónde. – en el cuarto huéspedes hay una ducha.

– ok ya voy. Cuando Dylan salió, ella estaba ansiosa por verlo. – tiene que ser un broma verdad Elsa. – definitiva mente el blanco te hace ver más atractivo. – no me gusta el blanco. El vestía una camisa blanca saco blanco pantalón de mezclilla azul y zapatos negros. – pues te queda muy bien, vamos tenemos cosas que hacer. –está bien. Ellos bajaron al estacionamiento subieron al cooper y se dirigieron a la empresa ahí se separaron. Ella continuo con su antigua rutina y el siguió con sus encargos atrasados los termino hasta las 8 el paso al a oficina de Elsa primero se aseguró que el cooper estuviera ahí, una vez que lo vio subió a la oficina Elsa estaba ahí revisando unos papeles. – hola perdon se me hizo tarde en que te puedo ayudar.

– si ven me podrías dictar estos números. Dylan se acercó y comenzó a ayudar a Elsa, ellos se dieron cuenta que se querían de verdad, terminaron a las 10 y se despidieron en el estacionamiento él se fue a su departamento y ella al suyo y llego el viernes, él fue a las 3 a comer con ella, lo invito a quedarse en su departamento el acepto sin dudarlo. Después de la oficina como de costumbre el llego a las 7 y comenzó a ayudarla en lo que podía con los papeles de la empresa, el tiempo se fue más rápido de lo normal puesto que trabajaban entre bromas, miradas, y roses que les hacía sonrojar a los dos cuando el teléfono suena.

– dime… a ok está bien no te preocupes si yo ya iba para haya… no te preocupes si está bien solo cuídate ok… si adiós te quiero. – era Anna. –si dijo que se iba aquedar con Kristoff hoy así que pues vámonos. Ella se levanta de su silla y recoge todo los papeles y los acomoda en los cajones del pequeño archivero que se encontraba abajo del escritorio Dylan la ayudo acomodando los papeles según por lo que era y se los entrego los dos salieron tomados de la mano del edificio. – entonces… vamos en tu carro o en el mío. – en el tuyo my lady sabes que el mío lo rastrean dijo el rascándose la cabeza.

– es cierto entonces vámonos… los dos subieron al cooper y mientras Elsa manejaba había un silencio muy incómodo entre ellos hasta llegar al penthouse. Ni en el estacionamiento ni en el elevador se dirigieron la palabra solo se veía de reojo mientras estaban tomados de la mano, al llegar al piso ella suelta la mano de Dylan y busca en su bolso la llave del departamento y entran, encienden las luces. – puedes tomar lo que desees. – si gracias pero no apetezco nada… dice nervioso.

– entonces bien si quieres ver una película entonces. – si cual quieres ver my lady. – pues no sé yo tengo unas en mi habitación y en la de Anna hay otras si quieres ver cuales hay siéntete libre de ir. – no está bien espero aquí… - es que aquí en la estancia no hay televisión solo hay en las recamaras dice con pena. – aaa… entonces espero a que vayas a tu habitación dice nervioso y jugando con sus manos. – no seas el penoso chico que viene por primera vez a la casa de su amiga cuando no hay nadie dice ella acercándose a él y tomando sus manos. – no es eso… es que pues me siento raro es un poco incómodo… dice pasando sus manos por la cintura de Elsa y pegando su frente a la de ella. – vamos Dylan yo debería ser la que se sienta incomoda contigo no tu… - está bien iré a ver… dice y le da un beso a ella, de ser un tierno beso paso a algo más provocador para los dos… no estaba lleno de pasión si no de deseo.

El la cargo y la llevo a la habitación la acostó, si despegar sus labios, la respiración de los dos se volvió más rápida, él se quitó la camisa y desabrocho su pantalón para después con mucha delicadeza y deseo de ver aquel blanco y hermoso cuerpo desnudo de su amada. Una vez que le quito la camisa siguió con el pantalón dejándola en ropa interior, los labios de Dylan bajaron al cuello de Elsa quien dejó escapar un gemido, él se quitó el pantalón y el abrazo para desabrochar el sostén, ella se quitó sus pantaletas, él se detuvo y la miro a los ojos. – estas segura que quieres hacerlo

– si… Dylan yo te amo. –yo también te amo mi hermosa reina, la beso mientras él se quitaba sus boxer's, la brazo y lentamente fue penetrando la. Ella contenía un gemido de dolor que el después callo con un beso apasionado, comenzó a mover sus caderas adelante y atrás lentamente, la sensación de dolor se mezclaba con la de placer, el aun mentaba el ritmo ella no paraba de sentir placer y de gemir, tomo las manos de Elsa y las apretó muy fuerte. – Dylan hmm… para hmm.. pa… hmmm… para! Lo mordió en el cuello y él fue parando lenta mente hasta quedarse quieto se dejó caer aun lado de ella. – estas bien… ella se voltea para verlo – si… estoy cansada pero bien termina con una sonrisa. – jha yo también estoy cansado pero feliz toca la mejilla de ella con su mano luego se acerca a ella hasta que sus frentes se tocan. – te ves tan linda cuando sonríes. – y tu tan guapo cuando estas serio ja ja ja suelta una risita. – te ríes de mi seriedad. – si… es raro verte serio cuando estás conmigo ella levanta su mano y quita unos mechones de pelo que tapaban los ojos de Dylan. – no soy serio contigo porque me gusta verte sonreír. – y a mí me gusta que me hagas sonreír termina con un sonrisa tierna.

- me alegro… ven vamos a descansar Elsa. La abraza y se queda profunda mente dormido. – buenas noches… Snow King aprieta mejilla en el torso desnudo de Dylan y cierra sus ojos para caer dormida igual que él, la luz del sol entre por la ventana, ellos aun abrazados, el primero en despertar es Dylan, quien al principio no sabía dónde estaba y al ver quien estaba en sus brazos, sonrió. – tu hasta durmiendo te vez hermosa. Le dio un beso en la frente y ella poco a poco fue abriendo los ojos. – buenos días. –a? mmm… buenos días contesta con voz adormilada y si poder abrir bien los ojos. – jajaja que fue eso Elsa. –déjame aún tengo sueño dice enterrando su cabeza bajo la almohada. – ha? No, no señorita despierte ya! Quita la almohada. – hump… que quieres hacer contesta tapando sus ojos con un brazo.

– primero que nada veme a los ojos y segundo hoy es sábado, vas a estar conmigo todo el día. – que no es así todos los días des de que te conocí dice quitando su brazo y viéndolo a los ojos. – emm… bueno… si pero solo es cuando comemos y en la noche que voy y te ayudo con el trabajo no cuenta. – jajaja está bien pero tienes que discutirlo con Anna dice sonriendo. – cierto tu hermana… no lo había pensado. – bueno hay que levantarnos ya, intentando levantarse, él se lo impide. – no lo creo tú me tienes que contestar porque me mordiste ayer. –qué? Yo te mordí? – no te hagas mira todavía tengo la marca dice tocándose el lugar donde le mordió. – huy! No me acuerdo porque te mordí.

– bien!, ya que no me quieres decir yo a ti te voy a morder, se pone encima de ella. –que!? no, no, no ni se te ocurra Dylan. – nada! te voy a morder cuanto a mí se me antoje… es mas no te voy a morder te voy a dejar chupetones por todo el cuerpo para que tu hermana los veo y te acose todo el día dice con una sonrisa. –tu! Lo haces y no sabes cómo te va a ti! Contesta algo molesta pero con una sonrisa. El ignoro la advertencia y empezó primero en el cuello. – ah! Dylan! Basta.

Después en el hombro izquierdo, bajo al pecho. – no oye! ese se va a ver con las camisas que uso. – ja te obligare a usar camisas más formales. Bajo las caderas de Elsa, en un costado hizo uno y el otro en el vientre. –Dylan no! Tapándose la cara con las manos – ya no sea niña. El último fue en la espalda baja. – listo ahora eres de mi propiedad si encuentro otro que no haya echo yo me pondré celoso ya los conté son seis dice sonriendo. – bueno ahora me toca a mí dice sonriendo y poniéndose encima de él. – ja está bien. Ella empezó por donde lo había mordido des pues otro en la barbilla. – hey! ese parecerá que me golpearon. – ahora te aguantas! Dice sonriendo. – jajaja está bien. Bajo al pecho luego al abdomen en un costado y otro cerca del ombligo. – ah! Eso fue una mordida… - jajaja siempre había querido morder a alguien ahí lo siento la tentación… Dylan solo serio y la dejo continuar. Después bajo un poco más. –oye que vas hacer más -abajo no! – jajajaja tienes miedo de que te muerda?. –si! – no te preocupes no lo voy hacer.

Después le hizo otro en la espalda baja y uno en la nuca. – ya son ocho si hay, uno más… - si hay uno más que la miro atenta mente. –me… me pondré celosa se sonrojo hasta las orejas y evito el contacto visual con Dylan. –ahora de ser blanca como la nieve eres roja como un tomate dice entre risas. –déjame! Tú tienes la culpa dándole un almohadazo. – oye eres una agresiva dijo tumbándola a un lado y abrazándola. – ja ja…que horas son. – no sé, ya me vas a decir por qué me mordiste.

– si… estabas apretando demasiado mis manos… dolía mucho. – lo siento… no me di cuenta dice pegando su frente a la de ella. – te perdono si me haces el desayuno. – jha claro. Se escucha un gruñido. – parece que si… ya tienes hambre dice riendo. Elsa se sonroja, él se pare toma sus bóxer se los pone y su camisa, sale de la habitación de Elsa y se encuentra que Anna acababa de llegar, el sin pena pasa a la cocina, ella se queda con la boca abierta al ver lo en boxer's con la camisa desabrochada y lleno de chupetones.


	9. Capitulo 9

final del capitulo anterior:

Elsa se sonroja, él se pare toma sus bóxer se los pone y su camisa, sale de la habitación de Elsa y se encuentra que Anna acababa de llegar, el sin pena pasa a la cocina, ella se queda con la boca abierta al ver lo en boxer's con la camisa desabrochada y lleno de chupetones.

* * *

–buenos días Anna. –bu… buenos días Dylan. Que sucede… por qué tan callada dice el mientras abría la puerta del refrigerador y sacaba unas cosas, después se lavaba las manos. – es solo que no esperaba esto… dormiste aquí. – em… si, en cortaba unos pimientos y tomate mientras le contestaba a Anna. –y entonces tú y mi hermana… - em… si, por que te extraña tanto.

– no… no se es solo que… nunca me imagina que tú! Pues bueno dice con una sonrisa nerviosa y una mirada en shock. – pues… la verdad yo tampoco lo esperaba solo se dio… y ya, cambiando tema ya desayunaste? – no aun no acabo de llegar y Kristoff fue a comprar algo ya no tarda en regresar. – bueno para preparar más dicen con una sonrisa. – y entonces mi hermana está dormida. – no ya se despertó… pero te recomiendo que no entres.

– por… porque? – tú sabes cómo es, la conoces mejor que yo. – si ya sé a qué te refieres… - y no le has dicho verdad dice mirando a Anna mientras sirve en un plato el omelet. – no sé a qué te refieres… dice Anna nerviosa. – eres igual que tu hermana un libro abierto deja lo que está haciendo y se acerca a ella. – Que quieres decir… - vamos a mí no me puedes mentir toma la mano de Anna y hace que se pare pone sus manos en la cintura y sonríe. –que haces dice nerviosa.

– tu estas embarazada y él ya te dio el aniño de compromiso o me equivoco. – lo del aniño es verdad pero como sabes lo otro… - Anna yo te he observado muy bien cuando te conocí tú ya habías tenido relaciones con tu novio y no me digas que no. – pero como te diste cuenta. – cuando te conocí en la oficina de Elsa tu traías un vestido verde no es así. – si recuerdo bien. – bueno cuando estabas hablando con tu hermana me di cuenta que en la espalda tenías un chupetón lo vi por un momento cuando el tirante de tu vestido se bajó un poco. – y como sabes que estoy embarazada.

– porque tu cintura esta ensanchada más de lo normal puede que tu no lo notes pero yo que siempre pongo mis manos en la cintura de Elsa se la diferencia. Él se aleja de ella para continuar con lo que estaba haciendo. – Entonces… estoy embarazada… - sip estoy seguro que lo que Kristoff está comprendo es una prueba de embarazo, dijo esto mientras sacaba un jugo de naranja del refrigerador.

– sí, eso es lo que fue a comprar… no sé cómo se lo diré a Elsa dijo la pelirroja poniéndose las manos en la cara. – primero dile que él se quiere casar contigo cásense lo más pronto posible antes que la panza se note y ya después le dices a Elsa… no crees –pues sí pero no sé si mi hermana permita la boda. –por favor Anna ella estima mucho a Kristoff nunca he visto que ella haga una mala cara cuando dices que vas a ir con él a algún lado ni si quiera cuando le dijiste que te quedarías con él.

– tú piensas que ella lo aceptaría. – claro Anna y si no pues yo me encargo de convencer la le guiño el ojo, bien te dejo aquí lo de ustedes y me llevo lo mío dijo mientras acomodaba todo en una bandeja y antes de entrar la habitación de Elsa le dijo. – y no hagan mucho ruido por favor ella no sabe que están aquí ni si quiera se acuerda. – ok te prometo que no remos ruido. Dylan entro al cuarto se dio cuenta que Elsa estaba dormida, el dejo la bandeja en la mesita de centro que tenía junto a la televisión y fue directo con ella.

– señorita dormilona, ya está el desayuno. –hmmm… déjame dormir. – te voy a hacer cosquillas si no te levantas a comer. – a mí no medan cosquillas. – quieres ver que sí. El la abrazo en los costados empezó a hacerle cosquillas ella por más que se aguantó la risa. – ja ja ya jha jha basta… jha jha jha dy… jha jha jha jha Dylan! – ya te vas a levantar. – jha jha jha sí! – bien. Dejo de hacerle cosquillas. – eres un tramposo. – no tú eres la tramposa te dormiste!

– lo siento es que tengo sueño. – yo te podría quitar el sueño. – yo sé que sí pero no! Tenemos que levantarnos ya y vestirnos. – no eso no, tú te vas a quedar conmigo todo el día, no te voy a dejar en paz, la abrazo y comenzó a besarla en el cuello –Dylan! Ya basta! – tú tienes la culpa, me tienes loco! – no me eches la culpa de eso, cuando te conocí ya estabas loco dijo riendo. – ah! Me dices loco. – no, tú te dijiste primero. – jha jha jha está bien vamos a comer ya. – si! Le dio un beso en la mejilla y se le quedo viendo. –qué pasa. – y si me das tu camisa. –porque.

– pues no sé dónde quedo la mía y siempre he querido usar una camisa de hombre. – jajajaja igual que siempre quisiste morder a alguien cerca del ombligo. – si me la prestas. –claro a ti no te puedo decir que no. – gracias. Él le da su camisa y se la abrocha se paran para desayunar juntos. – esta delicioso Dylan. –gracias, creías que no sabía cocinar.

–la verdad si nunca pensé que lo hicieras también. – yo tenía que enseñarme vivo solo. – si yo igual. Terminaron de comer y ella recogió los platos e iba a salir de la habitación cuando él le tapo la salida con una mano. – qué pasa. – no es nada. – entonces déjame llevar los trastes. – no déjame ami hacerlo. – pero tu hiciste la comida a mí me tocan los traste. – no déjame hacerlo. – Dylan… por favor sí. – está bien. Quito su mano para que ella saliera, y cerró la puerta cuando. – sé que me va a gritar cuando la vea a Anna sentada en la concia con Kristoff, se dijo así mismo.

– Dylan! Sal ahora. Grito Elsa en un tono enojado. El salió en boxer's y se paró junto a Elsa que estaba sonrojada hasta las orejas viendo a Anna que estaba desayunando con Kristoff quien estaba muy concentrado en su comida y Anna estaba con la boca abierta viendo como estaba vestida su hermana. – porque no me dijiste que Anna había llegado dijo ella sin acordarse que andaba solo con la camisa de él, en ese momento Kristoff levanto la mirada y vio que Dylan estaba en ropa interior y Elsa se veía muy sexy en camisa de hombre que le quedaba grande le cubría hasta los muslos y los primeros tres botones de la camisa no estaban abrochados, el inmediatamente se sonrojo.

– Kristoff! No veas a mi hermana! Le tapo los ojos. – y tú no veas a Dylan! Le tapo también los ojos. Elsa se vio y volteo a ver a Dylan. – vamos a vestirnos ahora mismo jalo a Dylan de la oreja y entraron a la habitación, ella tomo su ropa y se metió al baño, y ten tu camisa, dijo en una voz muy enfadada. – él se vistió y se agarró la oreja que le dolía de los tirones que Elsa le había dado. Ella salió del baño con unos pesqueros y una playera le quedaba un poco guanga pero lo que ella se pusiera la hacía ver bonita, evidente mente se veía el chupetón del cuello y el pecho.

– te ves hermosa. – basta de halagos no estoy muy contenta contigo salió de la habitación y de tras de ella él. – ya podemos ver o todavía no. – si Anna… - que les pasa a ustedes saliendo así dijo Kristoff algo alterado y aun con la cara roja. – lo siento, yo… se me olvido que ustedes Ivana venir y este tonto dijo tirando de la oreja, no me dijo que ya estaban aquí. – ah! Oye duele! – guarda silencio. – y bien tú también tienes marcas dijo Anna antes de tomar jugo de naranja y Elsa se tapó la que tenía en el cuello y se sonrojo. – si el empezó! Dijo señalando a Dylan.

– yo que! Tú me mordiste. – y tienes que decirlo frente a mi hermana. –pues me estoy defendiendo. – hey! Basta! Dejen de estar peleando… - de acuerdo dijeron al mismo tiempo. – bien entonces… ustedes ya son novios si se puede decir así o solo amigos... que no creo. Ellos guardaron silencio. – y bien quien contesta la pregunta. – si! , no! Contestaron los dos al mismo tiempo. – espera que! Por qué no. Los dos callaron. – como es pasible esto! Dijo Anna alterada. – Elsa necesito hablar contigo y tú deja de estar comiendo y dile algo a Dylan. – y que quieres que le diga Anna.

– Kristoff! – ok ya entendí. Anna se llevó a Elsa a el pasillo de las recamaras y los chicos se quedaron en el comedor. – estoy muy molesta contigo. – pero porque! –Elsa como que por que! Tu ayer y Dylan tuvieron relaciones y aun no son novios. – no sé qué decirte. – claro no sabes que por tengo razón…. Hey por primera vez tengo razón.

– Sí, pero… - Elsa ya lo habíamos hablado, que es lo que sientes por Dylan y no me digas que no sabes porque no lo aceptare como respuesta. – me gusta, ya lo dije. – y! entonces por qué no son novios. – pues no sé cómo decirlo. – que! Él no te ha dicho nada, no te lo ha pedido. – No… - dios! Dijo Anna jalándose las trenzas, ustedes parecen niños! – ya deja de regañarme, yo soy la mayor. – pues parece que no! Con la actitud que tienes ahora Elsa, discutiendo con Dylan por una tontería.

– ok si, ya no me regañes hermana. Por otro lado los chicos. – bueno… em… Dylan… porque esta enfadad Anna. – porque Elsa y yo no somos novios… dice dudoso. – y tú ya le dijiste algo a ella. – no… aun no. – y por qué no le has dicho. – Porque… pues no se me había ocurrido… creo – amm… eres un idiota sabes. – oye! – estoy siendo sincero disculpa si te ofendí. – no está bien tienes razón, creo que debí a ver le preguntado antes… - si y bien tú estás enamorado de Elsa. – si muy enamorado… pero ella… aún no sabe que es lo que siente por mí, así que pues creo que no lo pregunte para no presionarla.

– em… creo que sí, ahora entiendo por qué Anna estaba enojada, sabes me da miedo cuando Anna se enoja… no sé cómo reaccionara. – si te entiendo Elsa es igual no sé cómo va a reaccionar. – si, al mismo tiempo dijeron hermanas! Quien las entiende. – entonces le vas a decir. - si hoy le voy a preguntar… - bien creo que he terminado de hablar contigo.

– creo que si. Mientras tanto Anna y Elsa. – bueno y si te llega a preguntar qué es lo que le vas a contestar. – no sé. – como que no sabes. – esto es incómodo Anna. – no es incómodo! Ya dime que es lo que le vas a decir sí o no. – pues… si… si quiero. – bien ya he terminado. – que ya es solo eso. – quieres que te siga regañando. –no así dejémoslo. – muy bien vamos todavía falta regañar a Kristoff. – y por qué va a regañarlo. – porque te miro cuando estabas solo con la camisa y se sonrojo. – quien no reaccionaria así tú también viste a Dylan. – pero es Dylan! – es lo mismo yo soy tu hermana.

– ha ya entendí estas celosa. – que! Anna! – admítelo estas celosa por que vi a Dylan en boxer's – no estoy celosa por eso. – bien entonces me permitirás decir que él se veía realmente sexy cuando salió con su camisa desabrochada dejando ver su torso medio marcado y blanco la interrumpe Elsa. – basta! Anna! – je je je estas celosa. – si ya basta! – sabes que es broma yo solo tengo ojos para Kristoff.

– si él es… una persona muy buena. – si… Elsa te quería decir… bueno… - sucede algo. – si re cuerdas que te dije que iba a estar todo un día con el por qué cumplíamos años de novios. – si lo recuerdo bien. – bueno ese día el… me pidió matrimonio y yo le dije que sí. – me alegro por que hermanita! Qué bien! Ella la abraso con una enorme sonrisa, muchas felicidades. – si muchas gracias Elsa. – bien vamos con los chicos. – vamos. Ella se acercó a ellos que estaba parados sin decirse nada.

– ya terminaron pregunta Anna. – si ya termine de hablar con él y ustedes todo bien. – sí, todo bien. Anna y Kristoff se le quedaron viendo a Dylan que permanecía callado viendo a Elsa. – que por que me miran así. – no tienes nada que decir le dijo Anna. –no porque, Kristoff se llevó una mano a la cara y ella también Elsa estaba viendo las reacciones de ellos y conteniendo la risa cubriendo su boca con la mano. – que! Porque! Que hice. – oye hermano ya hablamos de esto. – sí, pero… ha está bien se pone un poco nervioso.

* * *

hola chicos pues aquí dando lo mejor me tope con este comentario... estoy trabajando en ello... ahorita paso por unos momentos de presión por mi escuela pero tratare de que mi imaginación no se estanque y espero que estén disfrutan esta historia eso es todo :3

Rose chapter 7 . May 8

Esta muy buena tu historia sólo tenle paciencia y todos la leerán  
Olle podrías agregar más al padre de. Dylan y hacer un conflicto y que le pegue, nose algo como un clímax


	10. capitulo 10

final de capitulo anterior:

Kristoff se llevó una mano a la cara y ella también Elsa estaba viendo las reacciones de ellos y conteniendo la risa cubriendo su boca con la mano. – que! Porque! Que hice. – oye hermano ya hablamos de esto. – sí, pero… ha está bien se pone un poco nervioso.

* * *

Se acercó a Elsa se rasco la cabeza, tomo aire la miro a los ojos y tomo sus manos. – yo sé que es muy tarde pero no me importa… tiempo es el que sobra… así que… yo… yo te quiero preguntar si… si… se puso rojo pero nunca aparto sus ojos de los de Elsa, te quería preguntar si quieres ser mi novia. Anna estaba muy emocionada que estrujaba a Kristoff que estaba con una sonrisa y cruzado de brazos.

– a Dylan… yo… digo si… si quiero ser tu novia, dijo poniéndose igual de roja que Dylan pero ella tampoco aparto sus ojos de los de él. Anna estaba tan contenta pero quería que terminaran con un beso, ellos seguían viéndose pero no se veía que se fueran a dar uno, Anna se iba a acercar para hacerlos darse un beso pero Kristoff la tomo del hombro y movió la cabeza diciéndole que no. Dylan se fue acercando lentamente a Elsa, ella soltó sus manos para abrazarlos por el cuello y se besaron tierna mente.

– waa! Grito Anna estrujando a Kristoff. Ellos se sonrojaron, Dylan puso enfrente de el a Elsa para abrazarla por los hombros y recargar su barbilla en la cabeza de ella. – ya es oficial dijo Dylan. – siii! Dijo Anna muy emocionada. – que vamos hacer ya que estamos juntos. – qué tal si vamos a la feria que esta por aquí cerca en la tarde propuso Kristoff. – me parece bien comento Elsa muy feliz. – bien entonces vamos a vestirnos contesto Dylan cargando a Elsa y llevándola a la recamara.

– hey! baja me. – los esperamos aquí dijo la pelirroja. Se cerró la puerta y puso el seguro acostó a Elsa en la cama y se puso en sima de ella. – que sucede porque reaccionas así. – me aguante lo celos sabes. – de que hablas. – te miro Kristoff con mi camisa y se sonrojo por eso Anna le tapo los ojos. – enserio no… se aclara la voz, no me di cuenta.

– pues yo sí y estoy celoso dijo algo molesto. – Elsa sonrió y tomo sus mejillas con ambas manos y lo miro tiernamente, Dylan yo solo me fijaría en ti, solo tengo ojos para ti… pero está bien cuál es el castigo. – mmm… ayer dejamos algo pendiente lo quiero continuar ahora dice el con una mirada seductora. – que! Pero aquí esta Anna y Kristoff. – ese es el castigo my lady… - pero… Dylan le puso su dedo índice en los labios. – yo asumiré todos los regaños de tu hermana…se desabrocho la camisa y dejo al descubierto su torso blanco medio marcado. – está bien… dijo mordiendo su labio. Ella con sus manos toco el abdomen subió al pecho, paso a los hombros y le quito la camisa.

El paso sus manos por debajo de la playera Elsa y luego se la quitó, ella desabrocho el pantalón de Dylan paso su manos por la cadera hasta llegar a la espalda baja, bajo un poco más. – tu estas engañoso. – porque lo dices. – porque con pantalones no pareces tener mucha pompi pero… ya comprobé que si tienes. – jha jha jha eres una traviesa y atrevida mi reina. El desabrocho los pesqueros de Elsa y se los quito y también los de él quedando los dos en ropa interior. – sabes yo también estoy celosa. – porque? – porque Anna te vio sin camisa y en boxer´s pero parece que te había visto antes con la camisa, te vio dos veces. – pero es tu hermana. – no importa… no quiero que nadie te vea así… solo yo de acuerdo.

– ok te prometo que no me volverá a ver nadie así. La abrazo y desabrocho el sostén, ella puso sus manos en el elástico del broxer y lo fue bajando lenta mente, ella le quito los boxer's y después sus los pantis, la miro un momento y luego la beso apasionada mente, su lengua exploraba cada rincón de la boca de Elsa, después paso al cuello, después el lentamente fue penetrando la, ella gimió, el comenzó a mover sus caderas adelante y atrás lentamente. – ah! – no iré más rápido hasta que no digas que me amas. – hmm Dylan…hmm ah! yo… hmm te amo. – yo también te amo. La beso y comenzó a mover sus caderas más rápido, los gemidos de ella fueron cada vez más altos que los escucharon Anna y Kristoff.

– oyes eso Kristoff, le estará haciendo cosquillas como hace rato. – Anna que tal si vamos a caminar un rato ellos se van a tardar un rato. – está bien… oye estas bien… te has puesto rojo. – si estoy bien ven vamos a caminar. – pero y si Elsa sale y no estamos. – Anna ellos están ocupados entiendes… - no se ha que te refieres con ocupados… si solo se iban a cambiar dice inocente. – Anna! Ellos ahora están haciendo algo juntos… entiendes levantando ambas cejas insinuando algo. – no me digas que esos gritos son porque… - si vamos a darles privacidad vamos al parque y luego regresamos. Anna se quedó en shock Kristoff el saco de ahí empujándola por los hombros.

En la habitación, el besaba con locura y pasión a Elsa, ella lo abrazaba y fue unos minutos cuando ellos alcanzaron el punto máximo y quedaron satisfechos uno del otro, el salió de ella y se dejó caer a un lado muy agitado, ella también. – Mi hermosa reina… la abrazo, te amo – Dylan yo también te amo besándolo en la barbilla.

– bien ahora a bañarnos y creo que tu iras a comprarme ropa. – no quiero tengo sueño! – vamos Elsa no querías ir a la feria. –si! Pero ahora estoy cansada, quiero dormir. – te voy a cargar y me voy a bañar contigo si no te paras. – no! Está bien dame tu camisa. – él se volteo y recogió su camisa que estaba en el suelo, ten. – gracias, se la puso y fue caminando al baño.

Ella se metió a bañar y escogió su ropa, blusa de tirantes negra con una chaqueta de mezclilla blanca pesqueros negros sandalias plateadas su acostumbrada trenza y su collar de copo de nieve, cuando salió Dylan estaba dormido se acercó a él le dio un beso y se salió de la habitación. No estaba Kristoff y Anna, ella salió a comprarle ropa a Dylan y cuando regreso Kristoff y Anna ya estaba de vuelta.

– donde estabas Elsa. – fui a comprar ropa para Dylan. – a esta bien. – bueno dejen ir a dejársela. – si está bien contestaron los dos al mismo tiempo. Ella camino y entro a la habitación Dylan acabada de salir de bañar y traía una toalla enrollada en la cintura. – aquí está tu ropa querido. – que bien. Ella le entrego la bolsa con la ropa, y observaba el cuerpo de Dylan. – deja me cambió entonces. Ella espero en la habitación se dejó caer en la cama y cerro un momento sus ojos. – ya estoy listo. – ella se levantó camino asía él y lo miro, una camiseta de tirantes negra pegada, chaleco blanco de mezclilla, bermudas negras y sandalias grises, te vez tan guapo. – tu si sabes escoger ropa dice con una sonrisa.

– jha jha jha tengo mis secretos para escogerla sabes dijo rodeando su cuello con sus brazos. – haa! Me imaginaste usando esto no es así. – si dijo mordiéndole la barbilla. – no hagas eso me haces querer acostarte y haa! No jajajaja – vámonos ya, Anna y Kristoff están afuera. Ellos salieron de la habitación tomados de la mano, Kristoff estaba jugando con Anna, se acercaron a ellos. – que hacen. – matando el tiempo, ustedes se tardan demasiado dijo Anna insinuando algo. – a… lo sentimos se miraron y se sonrojaron. – bien vámonos a la feria! Dijo la pelirroja.

– si vamos en mi camioneta propuso Kristoff. – si está bien no hay problema verdad Elsa. – si está muy bien sonrió. Ellos bajaron al estacionamiento y subieron a la camioneta de Kristoff, Anna se fue en asiento de copiloto, Dylan y Elsa atrás. La pelirroja y el rubio iban hablando de sus cosas mientras que Elsa iba observando por la ventana y Dylan la miraba a ella. – deja de mirarme me pones nerviosa.- oh! Sabías que te estaba observando. – si ella lo voltea a ver, no perdió el tiempo y le dio un beso en cuanto ella se volteo, no opuso resistencia y correspondió al beso, Dylan paso mano izquierda a las piernas de ella, después la paso por debajo de la blusa. Ella le detuvo la mano y trato de separarse de él.

– cof cof cof ya llegamos, comento el chico rubio con ojos color miel, Dylan volteo a ver al mismo tiempo que Elsa y se dieron cuenta que están siendo observados por Anna y Kristoff, Elsa le dio un codazo a Dylan para que se quitara, él se quitó y ella bajo de la camioneta al mismo tiempo que su hermana. – hey! Contrólate… sabes que escuchamos lo que estaban haciendo cuando te la llevaste ala recamara no? , guardo silencio y agacho la cabeza. – tómalo con calma ella siempre va ahí estar para ti Dylan… créeme des de que la conocí nunca ha dejado que un chico se le hacer que, muchos lo han intentado, tu! Has sido el único que llego a ella y no creo que ella te vaya a cambiar por otro… Elsa es de las que solo se enamora una vez.

– gracias Kristoff… pero… sabes ella es lo único que tengo ahora… a mi tío no le importo mi padre casi me mata y mi madre fue asesinada, a ella aún no se lo he contado… - tú ya sabes todo sobre ella, deberías de contárselo… pero ahora no es momento, solo diviértete y lleva las cosas con calma, puede que Elsa no te lo diga pero estas yendo demasiado rápido y ella tiene heridas sabes… no solo tú, Kristoff bajo al terminar de decirle eso, el también bajo de la camioneta y vio que las hermanas se hablaban y reían, él se acercó a Elsa y rodeo por los hombros con su brazo, el rubio tomo la mano de Anna y se adelantaron a entrar a la feria. – siento lo de hace rato… estas molesta.

– no solo que… no hagas ese tipo de cosas cuando Anna este presente por favor… - de acuerdo lo prometo. – y bien, vamos a ver que hay. – si vamos.

Se sonrieron, ellos caminaron para ver todas las atracciones. – mira vamos a ese. – al carrusel, la mira y está emocionada, está bien vamos. – ella subió a un caballo y el al tigre. Después caminaron ala siguiente, a las tazas voladoras, Dylan hacia que girara muy rápido Elsa reía como hace mucho tiempo no lo hacía, de ahí fueron a los juegos de la feria lanzaron dardos, tiraron con pistola de postas y de agua, en el último gano un lindo peluche era un muñeco de nieve. – oh! Dylan esta hermoso. – enserio! Me alegra que te haya gustado. – gracias le dio un beso en la mejilla, le pondré Olaf.

– Olaf? – de niña cuando estaba sola en mi casa tenía un amigo imaginario y se llamaba Olaf. – jajajaja de acuerdo entonces Olaf nos acompañara a la rueda de la fortuna. – bien vamos, Elsa tiro de él y fueron a la rueda. Se subieron y de suerte les toco quedar parados en la sima. – oh! Está muy preciosa la ciudad de noche. – si es muy bonito, paso su brazo por los hombros de ella y hacerlo sus labios al oído, pero nada se compara contigo.

– Dylan… ella se sonrojo y lo volteo a ver, lo miro a los ojos y con su mano toco la mejilla de Dylan para después darle un beso lleno se sentimientos, fue un beso tierno que duro unos minutos para después recargar su cabeza en pecho. – Elsa, si yo te pidiera que te casaras con migo que me contestarías. – es muy pronto para eso… pero te diría que sí. – yo sé que es muy pronto pero para mí… solo eres tú y nadie más contesto Dylan abrazándola más fuerte. – para mí también eres solo tu… he tenido a muchos que se han querido acercar a mí pero no les deje hacerlo… no sé por qué tu… desde que te conocí en mi oficina no quise alejarte de mí, por eso acepte tu invitación.

– me alegra que no me rechazaras. En se momento la rueda empezó a moverse y bajaron de ella, Elsa ya se veía cansada estaba algo soñolienta. – ya tienes sueño verdad. – sí, me siento muy cansada. – pues vámonos, Kristoff está ahí. – pero ellos se están divirtiendo. – mmm tu oficina no queda lejos de aquí. – un poco, porque. – qué tal si vamos traigo las llaves de auto y te quedas en mi departamento. – me parece bien, porque mira ellos se están divirtiendo, dice ella con una sonrisa viendo como Anna abrazaba al rubio despistado que había ganado un peluche grande de un reno. – bien entonces vámonos.

* * *

Hola chicos! pues los siento por no subir en estos dos días pero la presion de lo deberes no me deja... y hoy me hiceron el día ja ja ja ja llegar horrible mente cansada y prender la compu y en contrate con un review tan positivo :3 jajajaja bueno aquí le dejo esto

**ZhiZu-2 **

Esta historia simplemente...¡Me encanta! no entiendo como puede tener solo un review ¡es muy muy buena! ¡sin mas que decir! te vas ahora mismo a mis favoritos XD espero la continúes hay historias muy buenas como esta que no tienen continuación u.u voy a estar comentando y apoyándote en cada capitulo nuevo,bueno sin mas una pregunta en el primer capitulo dijiste de Dylan en Frozen 2 y la verdad no entiendo mucho ¿Dylan existe? o es tu Oc o la version Genderbender de Elsa? bueno dejo de preguntar XD! saludos y continua asi!


	11. Capitulo 11

final del capitulo anterior:

– me parece bien, porque mira ellos se están divirtiendo, dice ella con una sonrisa viendo como Anna abrazaba al rubio despistado que había ganado un peluche grande de un reno. – bien entonces vámonos.

* * *

Caminaron un poco y ella ya no aguantaba el sueño. – estas muy cansada ven sube te cargo, dijo el agachándose. – Dylan no yo puedo. – no sube no pasa nada. – de acuerdo, ella lo abrazo por el cuello y el la cargo tomando sus piernas se levantó cargándola en su espalda y camino. – eres demasiado ligera. – pensabas que estaba más pesada.

– no pero tú sabes hay mujeres que no se ven pesadas pero lo son dijo soltando una risita. - eres un grosero. – claro que no es la verdad, y si tu fueras de esa en un caso hipotético, aun así me gustarías porque eres muy hermosa y mía! – ja ja ja ja tú no eres el chico vanidoso que creí. – me creías un vanidoso. – si… no entiendo por qué pero siempre pensé que eres un vanidoso que se cuidaba mucho en su aspecto pero veo que estaba equivocada. – sabes… yo no fui solo a negociar contigo aquel día… yo quería conocerte y… ella apoyo su barbilla en el hombro de Dylan y recargo su cabeza a la suya, Elsa?, ella no contesto. – sí que estabas cansada ya casi llegamos.

El siguió caminando hasta llegar a la empresa entro al estacionamiento y ahí estaba su auto la acostó en el asiento de atrás, encendió el auto y condujo hasta su departamento, al llegar al estacionamiento la cargo entre sus brazos y subió hasta su piso, entro a su departamento prendió la luz de la estancia y camino a su habitación y la acostó en su cama, luego él se acostó abrazándola por la cintura y se quedó viéndola a la cara hasta que él se quedó dormido, el empezó a sentir que algo estaba delineando su perfil y después su pelo, abrió los ojos lentamente y lo primero que vio era unos hermosos ojos azules acompañados de una tierna sonrisa que lo miraban fijamente.

– buenos días dijo el con voz soñolienta y una pequeña sonrisa. – buenos días, perdón te desperté? – jha jha jha no te preocupes me alegra que lo primero que veo al despertar seas tú, dijo acariciando la mejilla de Elsa. – lo siento es que te veías tan tranquilo mientras dormías, que no lo pude evitar… me gustas mucho Dylan dijo ella con una sonrisa mientras tocaba su mano que aún estaba en su mejilla. – tú también me encantas mi linda reina. Ella recargo su cabeza en el pecho de Dylan. – Elsa… te quiero preguntar algo pero… no lo tomes a mal, tu… tú te mudarías aquí conmigo? – Elsa se levantó rápido y lo miro a los ojos, Dylan esto… me encantaría pero… mi hermana no la puedo dejar sola… - si lo se… pero tienes que pensar que ella se va a casar Elsa, ella se ira a vivir con Kristoff.

– si… espera que? Como es que sabes que Anna se va a casar con Kristoff, pregunta algo confundida. – ella me lo dijo. – cuando. – antes que a ti, cuando estaba haciendo el desayuno. – y por qué te lo contó primero a ti que a mí. – porque ella tenía miedo que tú le dijeras que era muy pronto para casarte con él. – pero porque. – no sé yo la convencí para que te dijera. – eso es injusto. – Elsa cálmate, en ese momento sonó el timbre la cara de Dylan cambio totalmente. – esperabas a alguien? Pregunto curiosa – no pero sea lo que sea no quiero que salgas de aquí… está bien Elsa. – de acuerdo te esperare.

Dylan salió de la habitación y abrio la puerta como el suponía era su tío Leahvok el paso a la estancia y Dylan detrás de él. – que es lo que buscas aquí. – buenos días, hola estoy muy bien que bien que tú también querido sobrino. – vamos dime que es lo que quieres. – quiero saber por qué no has ido a visitarme a la oficina y por qué tu carro a esta parado tanto tiempo en la empresa Frost o Frozen no sé cómo se llame. – no tienes que vigilar me siempre querido tío… solo he estado ahí por negocios. – hay rumores Dylan que tú te estas revolcando con esa zorra albina.

– cuida tu lenguaje al expresarte así de ella! No tienes por qué insultarla a ella de esa manera a mí me da igual pero a ella no la vuelvas a llamar así! Contesto casi gritando y en un tono muy enojado. – veo que es cierto acaso ella está aquí, la tienes en tu cama ahora, por las marcas que veo en tu barbilla y el cuello pareces que estás haciendo muy bien tu parte mi querido sobrino dice con una sonrisa sínica, tan serie-cita que se ve… Dylan se abalanzo a su tío cogiéndole de la ropa y mirándolo ala cara – déjate de estupideces que quieres el levanto el tono de voz y se veía furia en sus ojos. – más vale que pongas un poco de respeto en cómo me hablas jovencito mimado mal agradecido, solo quería darte el aviso que tu padre te quiere ver, mañana si es posible el miércoles salió del hospital no sé si estabas enterado, tomo las manos del chico y se las quito de encima. – no estaba enterado, y que tenia, por que estaba en el hospital, ese viejo amargado. – cuanto cariño… creo que esta teniendo problemas en su corazón, creo que fue un pre infarto lo que le dio… no se la verdad.

– y para que me quiere ver, recuerdo perfecta mente que la ultima conversación que tuve con el me dijo que no me quería ver por la empresa. – solo me dijo que te buscara y te dijera que te quería ver el miércoles temprano en su oficina, supongo que es con respecto a tu nueva mascota, dijo con una sonrisa sinica. - evita te ese tipo de comentarios si no quieres ver mi puño en tu cara.

– que atrevido el niño… bien solo quería decirte eso me retiro de este lugar tan vació. – si vete ya sabes que tu visitas no son bien recidivas después de darme la espalda igual que mi padre. – soy su hermano siempre estaré de acuerdo con lo que el diga… en cambio su esposa nunca lo estaba siempre le daba los contras igual que tu.

– me alegro parecerme ami madre y no a el. Leanhok se rió y salio del departamento el se sentó en unos de sus sillones grises y hundió su cara en sus manos tratando de pensar que es lo que quería su padre. Ella salio de la habitación y se sentó junto a dylan. – que pasa, no esta feliz de que tu padre te quiera ver? Pregunto algo confundida por la su actitud.

– cuando mi padre me quiere ver es solo para mortificarme, créeme nunca pasan cosas buenas cuando el pide verme… pero por lo de su enfermedad del corazón me puedo imaginar que es sobre el testamento, estoy seguro que no me dejara la empresa a mi… si no ami tío, estoy muy segura de eso contesto levantando su cabeza y tomando la mano de elsa. – no pienses tan negativamente.. por que no mejor vas y lo ves ahora mismo en su casa. – si voy ahora estoy seguro que primero me golpearía y luego me diría lo que quiere… pero pues estoy seguro que el miércoles también aria lo mismo. Dijo moviendo su cabeza de un lado a otro. – entonces que quieres hacer esperar, o ir ahora mismo y hablar con el.

– pues no se… - no quieres verlo verdad. – no, pero pues creo que es mejor ir lo a ver ahora mismo que esperarme al miércoles si me espera el mismo recibimiento la volteo a ver y ella hizo una mueca de duda. – tu irías con migo… - si quieres que te acompañe contesto ella. – si quiero decirle que tu eres mi novia dijo con una sonrisa tierna y besando su mano. –esta bien pero… no tengo ropa aquí. – si quieres vamos a tu casa, no ya se mejor le hablamos a Kristoff y que el venga por ti y yo ya después voy por ti tengo algo que hacer de acuerdo. – que es lo que vas hacer pregunto curiosa.

– algo de tenia pensado des de hace mucho le guiño un ojo, ella sonrió – eres imposible, le dio un beso en la mejilla y se paro para hablar por teléfono, paso un rato y ellos estaban viendo la tele mientras que su cuñado llegaba por ella, cuando el pro fin llego. – Paso por ti a las 2 de acuerdo – si adiós nos vemos des pues. Ella subió ala camioneta de Kristoff y se fueron a su casa cuando llego Anna estaba algo enfada con Elsa.

- te fuiste sin decir nada, no sabes lo preocupada que estaba. – los siento… es que ustedes se estaba divirtiendo y no quería interrumpirlos, solo por que tenia mucho sueño… - no estuvo bien… tan siquiera debiste decirnos. – si lo se… perdón, de verdad lo siento no quería que te preocuparas… - esta bien te perdono, por que no te trajo, mas bien por que el no vino… es raro que te deje por un momento pregunto curiosa. – dijo que tenia una cosa que hacer, va avenir por mi a las dos… guardo silencio unos segundos y con una voz fria, voy a acompañarlo a ver a su padre.

– y eso es bueno o malo, por tu expresión y por como lo dijiste me suena a que es malo pregunto dudosa. – pues no se es complicado dylan me dijo que cuando el le pedía ver solo pasaban cosas malas… dijo rodando sus ojos. – eso es extraño… pero bien yo me voy a quedar aquí con Kristoff y vamos a ver películas… - que bien bueno los dejo, voy a alegrarme ya son las 12. – si esta bien. Ella se dirigió a su habitación escogió su ropa y se metió a bañar. Cuando salio era las 1:00 aun quedaba mucho tiempo.

Ella vestía una camisa manga tres cuartos color gris abajo los primeros dos botones desabrochados dejando ver su blusa de tirantes blanca, un pantalón de mezclilla entubados negros y unos converse color blanco su collar de copo de nieve, su cabello como siempre lo acostumbraba su trenza francesa cayendo por su hombro izquierdo. Ella fue con hermana y se llevo la sorpresa que habían comprado una pantalla para la estancia. – woo! cuando paso esta adquisición dijo acercándose a ellos quienes estaban sentado en el sillón enfrente de la mesita de centro. – te gusta pregunto Anna emocionada. – claro es fantástico, por fin veremos películas todos juntos. – la compro Kristoff! Dijo emocionada y estrujando al chico robusto que estaba aun lado de ella. – muchas gracias, como podríamos agradecértelo. – no es nada de verdad… se que ustedes no tiene tiempo para ir a comprar esto así que me tome la libertad de comprar e instalarla en la pared contesto nervioso y rascando se la cabeza. Elsa y Anna rieron ante su reacción y ella se sentó junto a ellos para ver una película, el timbre sonó después de un rato, elsa se paro emocionada y abrió la puerta era Dylan, su cabello peinado asía atrás con un poco de gel y vestía una playera negra pegada unos pantalones grises rotos de enfrente con un cinturón café de tela, y unas botas CATS color beige y unos lentes negros en su mano.

Elsa se quedó mirándolo mordiendo su labio unos segundos, el con un brazo rodeo su cintura y la acerco para dar le un beso lleno de pasión, se dejó llevar por ella cerrando sus ojos, él se detuvo y mordió su labio, ella aun con los ojos cerrados lo abrazo por el cuello acercándolo de nuevo a sus labios y continuar con el beso, ella lo besaba de la misma manera que él había empezado, duraron unos minutos así, cuando ella se apartó, enterrando su cabeza en su cuello.

– no me vuelvas a besar así… de repente… me haces querer más ella detecto un embriagador aroma… era chocolate, - por mí no hay problema si quieres, cancelamos la visita a mi padre y nos quedamos aquí haciendo travesuras. – No está aquí mi hermana y Kristoff… hueles diferente… - a que huelo pregunta curioso. – hueles a chocolate, quieres que te coma verdad sabes que me encanta el chocolate… me dan ganas de morderte. – no lo hagas, Elsa mordió su barbilla, Dylan la apretó a su cuerpo.

– Elsa! Quien era grito Anna desde la estancia, sacando a Dylan y a ella de su pequeño romance, sonrojándose ambos. – ven vamos, ella lo tomo de la mano y lo jalo hasta la estancia, era Dylan. – hola chicos! – hola, oigan se sienten bien... no tienen calentura están rojos dijo el despistado de Kristoff. – Anna solo dejo escapar una risita y ellos se pusieron aún más rojos, este ya nos vamos… verdad Dylan. – si ya… nos vamos la casa de mi padre está un poco lejos pero llegaremos antes de las 12.

– ok está bien, dijo la pelirroja. - Dylan cuídala dijo el rubio. – siempre contesto con una sonrisa y tomándola mano de Elsa, tiro de ella y salieron del departamento, - Anna dijo que guapo se veía Dylan…volteo a mirar a su novio quien había fruncido el seño – Elsa siempre se ve bonita pero hoy estaba sexy, el volteo a verla y se dio cuenta que ella también se había enojado y le aventó la almohada en la cara.

– tonto! – tonta! – me voy! Dijo la pelirroja que estaba a punto de pararse, Kristoff la toma de la mano y la jala para sentarla, ella lo voltea a ver, cuando estaba a punto de hablar, Kristoff le da un beso y la abraza muy fuerte haciendo que Anna suelte un suspiro, el separa sus labios de los de ella. – yo solo te quiero a ti… odio que digas cosas de los demás. – pero es Dylan! Kristoff… además yo no te cambiaría por nadie… eres solo mío termino inflando sus mejillas, Kristoff sonrió y la brazo.

Elsa y Dylan entraron al ascensor mientras bajaban. – te tengo una sorpresa, dijo emocionado. – qué es? Pregunta curiosa – ya lo veras…

* * *

les adelanto esto la otra semana no creo poder subir :S tengo muchas cosas por hacer... espero que les guste y tan pronto me desocupe les subo la continuación...

para los Fans de Frozen! espero ya sepan la noticia  
Once Upon a time pondrán a elsa en su serie wiiiii esto fue anunciado des pues que había confirmado su cuarta temporada que se espera salga en otoño de este año :3  
si no han visto la serie VEANLA! esta genial XD

bueno me despido espero que este cap sea de su gusto me despido adios!


	12. capitulo 12

final del capitulo anterior:

Entraron al ascensor mientras bajaban. – te tengo una sorpresa, dijo emocionado. – qué es? Pregunta curiosa – ya lo veras…

* * *

Él se abrió la puerta del ascensor y tiro de la mano de Elsa y se llevó con la sorpresa que había comprado un cooper S convertible, en colores todo blanco con franjas negras. – oh! Dylan esta hermoso… pero si tú tienes un Audi porque compraste un cooper. – recuerda que el mío lo rastrean y pues este lo compre para llevarte y traerte… y tengo unas copias son para ti, las saco del bolsillo de su pantalón, tomo su mano y las puso en ella, este carro está a tu nombre… yo te lo regalo, termino con una sonrisa. – Dylan yo no debo aceptar esto… es… es demasiado, además yo tengo un carro. – por favor… acéptalo, tu cooper se lo puedes dar a Anna y que Kristoff la enseñe a manejar. – Dylan eres tan bueno… está bien muchas gracias por el regalo, ella lo abraza y le da un ligero beso en los labios, él sonríe, se acercan al carro, el como un caballero le abre la puerta ella se sienta y el la cierra y corre a abrir la de su lado y sube, lo enciende y comienzan el pequeño viaje. – donde vive tu padre. – está a las afueras de la ciudad la casa… son 5 kilómetros después de los límites de la ciudad. – a esta un poco lejos… - si lo sé pero el suelo vuelve a la casa los fines de semana los demás días se en un departamento… que me había comprado para mí y yo lo rechace y compre en el que vivo ahora, un silencio incomodo los invadió Elsa prendió la radio para quitar ese silencio que ya no soportaba. Después de buscar un buen rato una estación buena la encontró y apenas comenzaba su canción favorita, la comenzó a cantar.

- Pointless sighs, And lonely nights, Bottomless loves, And phony heights elsa miraba por la ventana y cuando iva acontinuar cantando Dylan se adelanta. – There's a hole in my story, There's a hole in my heart, And this storyteller is falling apart, elsa sonríe y continua – Feeling neglected, I let go of myself , It's unexpected , But I'm going home by myself, Dylan canta junto con Elsa, Tears are welling in the pits of my eyes ,You're on my mind… - no sabía que te gustara passanger dice con una sonrisa y mirándolo.

- ni yo tampoco sabía que a ti te gustara… me gustan varias canciones… me ponen a pensar. – igual a mi… las escuchaba cuando no podía dormir, de alguna manera me relajaban. El sonrió, aquel silencio incomodo se rompió ellos hablaron todo el camino de sus gustos hasta que por fin llegaron a la casa del padre de Dylan, el bajo y saco las llaves y abrió el pesado portón para entra a la casona rustica que se encontraba rodada de encinos, ella se sentó en el lugar del conductor y movió el carro para meterlo y así Dylan solo abrir y cerrar la reja, cuando él se subió al carro ella estaba en su asiento original avanzaron unos cuantos metros y llegaron a la casa era muy grande. – bien hemos llegado my lady… espero que papa este de humor. – ella tomo la mano de Dylan, tranquilo… - gracias…

Ellos bajaron del auto y subieron las escaleras de la entrada principal y tocaron la perta tardaron unos minutos en abrirla y era una señora de unos 65 años – hola… la señora entrecerró los ojos y los abrió todo lo que podía y le lanzo un abrazo a Dylan que estaba con unas sonrisa de oreja a oreja, joven Dyl! A crecido mucho… mu pequeño muchacho… ya eres todo un hombre, la señora estaba muy emocionada tanto que tenía unas cuantas lagrimas rodando por sus mejillas, yo admiraba el momento y sonreí tiernamente al ver que Dylan estaba igual de feliz que aquella señora. – nana sofí! Yo también te extrañe mucho nana! Ya han pasado 6 años… - si joven pero veo que trae compañía, muy bonita dijo viendo de arriba abajo a Elsa. – si nana ella es mi novia se llama Elsa, la abrazo por los hombros con un brazo y le dio un beso en la mejilla, ella le sonrió a sofí tímida mente. – qué alegría Dyl, la señora se acercó a la joven, Dylan la soltó del abrazo, sofí y la tomo de los brazos, me alegra mucho que el joven después de tanto sufrimiento haya encontrado a alguien como tu… por los ojos tan claros que tienes puedo ver que eres muy noble y de buen corazón, le sonrió dulce mente, Elsa sé que do sin palabras pero le devolvió la sonrisa de la misma manera.

– nana esta mi padre… cambio la cara de la señora igual que la de Dylan. – Sí, él está como siempre en su estudio… - bueno nana tengo que ir a verlo… podrías quedarte con Elsa, dirigiendo le una mirada dulce a ella que lo mira con sorpresa, - claro joven… no se preocupe yo le are compañía mientras usted habla con él. – gracias nana, lo siento Elsa pero no quiero que te llevas una mala impresión de él, ella solo asintió con la cabeza y él se dirigió al estudio de su padre, toco la puerta y espero a que el dijera pase, cuando entro su padre estaba de espalda a él, un señor de unos 60 años vestido con traje café zapatos negros camisa blanca sin corbata, pelo rubio canoso. – ya te dije que no me molestes cuando estoy en el estudio yo iré a comer cuando quiera, se giró y se quedó congelado cuando se da cuenta que era Dylan, el solo lo miro y le dio una ligera sonrisa incomoda. – hola padre… - que haces aquí! Grito. – valla que recibimiento después de 5 años de no vernos y mandas a mi tío a decirme que me quieres ver, y vengo a visitarte… - yo nunca mande el incompetente de mi hermano a por ti! – pues el llego hoy en la mañana a mi departamento diciendo me que querías verme el miércoles en tu oficina. – ese día… bueno algún día tenías que saberlo… suavizando su tono de voz.

– que es lo que tenía que saber. – ya lo has de sospechar Dylan… eres muy inteligente igual que tu madre, no te voy a heredar la empresa a ti…si no a tu tío, pero he de obligarlo a firmar un acuerdo donde cuando el muera te deja la empresa a ti lo dijo con voz tranquila y apoyándose en el escritorio de madera. – eso es lo que le dejas a tu único hijo… apretando sus puños, al que siempre trato de ser perfecto ante tus ojos… su seño se frunció, al que golpeaste hasta dejarlo inconsciente y llevarlo al hospital! El enojo de Dylan fue aumentando al igual que el tono de voz. – si! Por tu culpa tu madre murió! Crees que me siento orgulloso de eso! Que llevaste a tu madre el suicidio! el señor alterado se acercó a Dylan tomando del hombro encajando sus dedos en él. – ha! Yo no la mate! Fuiste tú! Con tus celos estúpidos! La acorralaste! Me hubiera gustado que así fuera pero… ella no murió así! Tú la mataste le disparaste! yo pensé que me matarías también pero te alejaste en cuanto me viste salir del closet de mama, él lo miro con profundo odio mientras que su padre en sus ojos azul cielo sin brillo fríos como el hielo, se encendió una llama de odio, coraje, soltó a Dylan y le dio una bofetada. – como te atreves a levantarme falsos muchacho estúpido.

– no son falsos yo vi a alguien y no pudo a ver sido nadie más que tú! Últimamente habían tenido demasiadas discusiones con mama! – ella dejo una nota de suicidio! le dio otra bofetada. – no trates de engañarme se lo que vi esa noche. – cállate! No sabes nada! Eres un bastardo! Empezó a abofetearlo una tras otra Dylan no metía las manos solo recibía los golpes de su padre. – muy hombre! Golpeando a tu hijo que no se defiende! – que te calles! Él se volteo y tomo su bastón le dio un golpe en el estómago Dylan se dobló ante el golpe que des pues le siguió uno en la espalda.

Mientras que esta discusión iba aumentando el tono Elsa cada vez se preocupaba más la sofí lo noto. – querida ve… sé que pasara algo y yo no lo podre detener… ya estoy vieja muy apenas puedo para las discusiones de los hermanos… no puedo parar esta…- gracias… Elsa se fue corriendo siguiendo los gritos llego a la puerta del despacho del padre de Dylan fue entonces cuando se comenzó a escuchar un estruendo y golpes… ella dudo en entra pero se armó de valor y empujo la puerta de madera y se encontró que Dylan estaba en el suelo y su padre le golpeaba con un bastón, Dylan no se quejaba solo aguantaba los golpes que su padre le propinaba en los costados, brazos y piernas.

– basta! Detente! Grito desesperada Elsa. – seso los golpes y levanto la mirada para ver quién era la que interrumpía el castigo a su hijo, Elsa no lo pensó dos veces y se acercó a Dylan que estaba en el suelo. – tu! Como te atreves a entrar así! Maldita estúpida! El padre de Dylan levanto el basto para darle un golpe a Elsa quien volteo la cara, Dylan se levantó como pudo, abrazo a Elsa con un brazo y con el otro paro el golpe del bastón, el padre de Dylan se quedó en shock, aprovecho y tomo el bastón y se lo arrebato aventándolo lejos, él se paró y con mucha rabia en los ojos se acercó a su padre y lo tomo de la ropa y lo azoto contra el librero.

– a mí me puedes pegar todo lo que tú quieras! pero a ella no la tocas! Escuchaste, con esto termina el poco respeto que aun te tenia padre! No me volverás a ver jamás! Ni cuando estés agonizando ni en tu funeral! Olvídate que tu viste un hijo! Por qué se te acaba de morir lo volvió a estampar contra el librero, ella! Ahora lo es todo para mí, terminado esto lo soltó, levanto a Elsa y la saco de ahí agarrándola de la mano y caminando a toda prisa para salir de ahí en el camino se toparon a la nana de Dylan. – pero joven adónde va necesita que lo curen! – no puedo que darme en esta casa con ese maldito infeliz golpeador! Intento golpear a Elsa y eso no se lo voy a perdonar! – el sí guio caminando y cuando salieron de la casa y bajaron las escaleras se encontraron con el tío de él. – así que trajiste a la zorra a conocer a tu padre dijo en tono burlón.

– Dylan metió a Elsa en el carro después se voltio con su tío tirándole un puñetazo que lo mando al suelo, te dije que no le volvieras decir así! No estoy de humor para sus bromitas estúpidas y no quiero que te vuelvas a para en mi casa, te recibiré igual que ahora maldito lambiscón! Dicho esto el subió al carro y acelero la reja estaba abierta y serio directo a la carretera. El iba muy rápido Elsa estaba asustada en el carro de pronto un trueno cruzo el cielo el la lluvia se dejó venir tupida y fuerte. – Dylan detente! Al instante el salió de la carretera y se estaciono en la terracería y estaba apretaba el volante con tanta fuerza que se escuchaba el rechinar del hule.

– tienes que calmarte… él no contestaba, Dylan?

* * *

siento la tardanza es que es una semana jarcor!

jajaja donde dormía solo dos horas :S pero aquí les tengo otra capi tal vez suba pronto la continuación... solo necesito dormir un poco

bueno me despido espero que les haya gustado y pues que tengan un lindo domingo por que yo la verdad no! aun tengo pendientes jajajaja bye!


	13. Capitulo 13

**final del capitulo anterior:**

**– tienes que calmarte… él no contestaba, Dylan?**

* * *

Mientras que el seguía hundido en sus pensamientos ella lo volteo a ver y miro los moretones grandes que tenía en los brazos los de sus mejillas y el de la frente tenía un brillo húmedo en su playera negra en los costados, ella puso su mano en sima de la suya, el dejo de apretar el volante, el volteo a verla y noto que había algo de miedo y tristeza. –

Lo siento tanto, debes de estar asustada… - no, estoy bien cariño… la abrazo muy fuerte, ella también lo también pero fue muy flojo no quería las timarlo, ella sentía que su playera estaba húmeda. – yo… tenía miedo… sabía que tu irías cuando los gritos fueran más fuertes, cuando vi que el levanto su bastón para golpearte… entre en pánico y lo único que pensé fue el pararlo con mi brazo… no sé qué hubiera echo si el, te hubiera golpeado con ese bastón… tuve miedo de pensarlo, lo habría golpeado… y habría descargado todo mi odio en ese instante...

– Dylan lo siento… pero no podía solo soportar que él te golpeara así… no justo que él se aproveche del respeto que le tienes para el golpearte de esa manera… - si pero ese poco respeto se acaba de terminar… la soltó del abrazo, cuando ella se separó vio sus brazos estaba manchados con sangre. – vamos a un hospital o la casa tienes que curarte dijo muy preocupada. – tranquila solo son golpes… pero me siento cansado. – déjame conducir a mi Dylan… te vez mal… estas pálido, tocando su mejilla con cuidado. – si deja me cambio de asiento no te salgas solo sáltate el lugar cuando yo este afuera… no quiero que te mojes… - si está bien.

Dylan salió del auto y camino apoyándose en el hasta llegar la puerta del copiloto entro lo más rápido que pudo al auto. – bien vámonos. Ella arranco el auto y fueron a un hospital más cercano que había en la entrada de la carretera a la ciudad. Ella bajo y pidió a unos enfermeros que la ayudaran con Dylan que se estaba quedando dormido en el auto, ellos lo bajaron de auto y lo sentaron en una silla de ruedas lo llevaron a una habitación donde el doctor lo examino. – señorita Elsa? – si doctor… - el paciente tiene golpes por todo el cuerpo, en los costados fueron tan fuertes que se abrió la piel tuvimos que dar unas puntadas pero está bien… tuvo suerte de no fracturarse una costilla, hubiera sido peligroso, ahora está dormido lo anestesiamos, se tendrá que quedar aquí dos días… me preocupa el golpe de la frente en la radiografía no sale nada mal, pero es mejor observarlo. – está perfecto doctor yo me quedare aquí a cuidarlo. – bien eso es todo, más al rato en unas dos horas vendrá la enfermera a ver cómo sigue. – si está bien gracias doctor. – no hay de que señorita.

El doctor se retiró del lugar, ella entro a la habitación donde estaba Dylan durmiendo, se veía que ya había paz en el, había recuperado su color pálido natural. Acerco la silla y se quedó viéndolo dormir…ella estaba ahí con su mano en la de él, llego la enfermera reviso que todo estuviera en orden y se retiró, ella recargo su cabeza en la cama un momento y se quedó dormida, Ella comenzó a sentir que alguien acariciaba su cabello se fue despertando lentamente y voltio a ver quién era el que la estaba tocando, era Dylan que estaba sentado en la cama y tenía una sonrisa tierna. Buenos días Dylan... dijo levantándose, estirándose y tallándose los ojos con el dorso de su mano. - buenos días dormilona... lo siento hice preocuparte. - no lo hiciste... no iba a dejarte solo... tú lo dijiste soy ahora todo para ti... aparte me importas mucho, no podía dejarte solo aquí... -

Elsa... eres tan linda él se acercó a ella y la abrazo ella también lo abrazo y enterró su cara en la hendidura de su cuello. - no te duele... tengo miedo de lastimarte. - ja ja ja no te preocupes... si duele un poco pero con tenerte en mis brazos no me importa... - dices cosas tan bonitas., te amo tanto... guardo silencio unos minutos, ayer no parecías tu... después de lo de tu padre... - yo nunca le había levantado la mano a mi padre ni a mi tío... creo que del coraje y el miedo... de que te llegara hacer algo, fue la gota que derramo el vaso y actúe esa manera después en el carro no sé qué me paso no recuerdo que paso... - quedaste inconsciente cuando te paraste y cambiamos de lugar en el auto. - mmm oye hoy es lunes... - si... la oficina tengo que irme no me acordaba... no quiero dejarte solo - no te preocupes ve anda yo estaré bien - pero... no termino de hablar cuando Dylan la beso tierna mente y ella lo abrazara por el cuello para no dejarlo escapar y continuar con el beso que duro unos minutos y fue interrumpido por un quejido de Dylan.- auch a mi vida no... Hay me toques ahí duele... eres una fierecilla ja ja ja ay! - lo siento no era mi intención pero...tú tienes la culpa dándole un codazo en el brazo. - auch! Acuérdate de los moretones duelen!

- ahí está el que dijo que se iba aguantar el dolor... mirándolo fríamente.- oye! Pues duele me pellizcaste cuando me agarraste de la ropa estoy lleno de moretones! - que nena eres! Donde quedo el chico seguro que dijo que se aguantaría el dolor porque quería tenerme en sus brazos! Dijo ella cruzando sus brazos e inflando sus mejillas. - no me provoques! - no lo hago! - Si lo haces! - claro que no eres tan terco! - tú también lo eres. - pruébalo! - suficiente! Dijo Dylan la agarro de su camisa haciendo que callera encima de él, la abrazo, levando si barbilla con una mano y la obligo a mirarlo la beso tan intensamente que ella no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, la atrapo con su beso, por ella recorría un calor intenso de un momento a otro... una voz dentro de ella le decía que no era el momento ni el lugar pero ella no podía resistirse, Dylan no la dejaba oponerse, el la apretaba más a su cuerpo, ella dejo escapar un leve gemido Dylan sonrió entre el beso que le estaba dando , ella lo abrazo por el cuello, apoyo su rodilla en la cama para poder acomodarse cuando, un ruido en la ventana la saco del hipnotismo de Dylan ella se separó bruscamente quietándose de encima de él y volteo a la ventana, no era nada, tal vez un pájaro que se estrelló , ella mira a Dylan de nuevo quien tiene una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, -

eres un tramposo! - tu eres la tramposa te escapaste... pero no te preocupes, la toma de la mano la jala para que se acerque a él, le habla al oído, ya lo continuaremos cuando salga de aquí, mordió su oreja asiendo que Elsa se estremeciera. - eres un tramposo... ella mordió la barbilla de el lentamente y antes de que Dylan la abrazara se quitó, uno probadita de tu propio chocolate a amor…dijo tono de burla. - juegas sucio. - igual que tu ja ja ja bien ya me voy le avisare a Anna que estas en el hospital, nos vemos en la noche amor. Ella salió de la habitación con una sonrisa, en cuanto salió Dylan se empezó a quejar. - hay... es una pequeña fierecilla auch... dijo el tocándose loa costados y una pierna.

. Mientras Elsa llego a su casa se encontró con su hermana y Kristoff dormidos en el sillón cama de la estancia, desnudos tapados con una sábana, Anna estaba abrazada al pecho del fortacho y él tenía la envolvía en sus brazos. Ella sintió un rubor en sus mejillas y camino a hurtadillas hasta su habitación y cerró la puerta con mucho cuidado, escogió su ropa se metió y bañar y salió de su cuarto sin hacer ruido, pero se olvidó del cristal que dividía su cuarto del pasillo y se topó en el soltando un quejido. - ha!... maldición! , de inmediato se tapó la boca con ambas manos.

La primera en despertar fue la pelirroja que se cubrió el pecho con la sabana, volteo a mirar a todos lados. - Elsa? Ella salió de su escondite. - cuando llegaste... pregunta con vergüenza. - no tengo mucho... solo vine a bañarme y a decirte que Dylan está en el hospital... quería pedirte que si tu podrías hacerle compañía hoy esta que yo salga de la oficina... -espera que como que está en el hospital. - Anna esto es incómodo... porque no primero se viste y luego hablamos de lo que pasó con Dylan.

- está bien... Elsa se fue a u habitación mientras que ellos se vestían, ella le dio un codazo a Kristoff para despertarlo y explicarle que su hermana ya había llegado, Kristoff se puso rojo como un tomate y tomo su ropa y se vistió al igual que Anna, cuando ellos estuvieron listos Anna fue a la habitación de Elsa… Ella estaba acostada en su cama, ella se acercó y se sentó junto a ella. - estas bien Elsa... - ella estaba acostada boca arriba con las brazos abiertos y sus ojos cerrados Dylan me preocupa... nunca pensé, que su padre fuera capaz de golpearlo... e intentar pegarme a mí también. - que! Como... explícame que paso... ustedes se fueron felices de aquí... pareces distante Elsa...

- llegamos a la casa de su padre y todo estaba perfecto hasta que él fue solo a hablar con el... yo me quede con su nana, des pues se comenzaron a escuchar gritos me fui a ver qué pasaba cuando abrí la puerta Dylan estaba tirado en el suelo en posición fetal y su padre lo azotaba con su bastón por todos lados... yo le grite que lo dejara y el paro me hacer que a Dylan y luego el me grito y levanto su bastón para pegarme, no sé cómo fue que Dylan se paró para abrazarme y con su brazo detener el golpe, él se enojó... demasiado, estaba furioso... azoto a su padre contra el librero y le dijo que su hijo se acababa de morir que no lo volviera a buscar y que ahora yo era todo para el... después cuando salimos nos topamos a su tío él me dijo que era una zorra y Dylan me subió al carro y luego se volteo y le dio un puñetazo que lo tiro al suelo... des pues ya no escuche lo que le dijo... el cuándo subió al carro parecía nervioso... ido acelero, vamos muy rápido le grite que dejara decir tan rápido, se detuvo y estaba como que en shock, después hablamos un poco, lo abrase y estaba sangrando le dije que teníamos que ir al hospital, acepto y cambiamos lugar en el auto... cuando llegue al hospital estaba semiinconsciente... hoy hable con él, está bien pero lleno de moretones le tuvieron que dar puntadas en los costados porque le abrió la piel, no lo van a dejar salir hasta el miércoles... - Anna miró con preocupación a su hermana y se acostó en su estomagó abrazándola, ella puso una mano en la espalda de Anna, Elsa no sé qué decirte... la verdad es muy complicado. - él quiere que viva con el... no me lo propuso pero me lo dijo... también se quiere casar con migo... yo le dije que era muy pronto y que no te podía dejar sola, él lo entendió... yo pienso que se siente solo... y por eso no me fui del hospital hasta ahora que tengo que ir a la oficina...

-y por eso me pediste que fuera con él hasta que tu salieras... - si Anna... yo se cono se siente estar solo... a veces se siente bien pero hay veces en las que tu mente te consume y te hace pensar en cosas que te lastiman... siento que Dylan me está ocultando algo, no quiero presionarlo pero ha de ser algo muy serio como para que no me lo pueda decir... - Elsa, no sigas... dijo la pelirroja con la voz quebrada... - lo siento Anna no quería hacerte recordar cosas... - no lloro por mí... lo hago por todo lo que aguantaste... sé que aun estas lastimada de esas cosas... lo noto a veces estas muy pensativa y pones mala cara... tienes que dejarlo ir... el pasado en el pasado esta Elsa... - gracias Anna, tú me hiciste mucha falta todos esos años que estuve sola... como odiaba evitarte... yo solo quería estar contigo, pero por miedo a que otra cosa te pasara, lo siento tanto. La voz de ella estaba a punto de quebrarse, Elsa abrazo a su hermana apretándola contra su estómago.

– basta… ya no pensemos en esos tiempos en los que estuvimos tan separadas… deberíamos fijarnos en el ahora, tú tienes a Dylan que te ama… y, yo a Kristoff… ella guardo silencio un momento. – que pasa Anna. – hay algo que no te estoy diciendo y pienso que es momento para decírtelo… yo estoy esperando un bebe… ella se levantó y miro a Elsa a los ojos, ella abrió sus ojos y se levantó tan rápido como pudo, tomo las manos de su pequeña hermana y la abrazo. – voy a ser tía Anna! Muchas felicidades! Cuanto tienes Anna. – tengo dos semanas apenas. – porque no me lo habías dicho, no sabes que feliz estoy por ti hermanita, dijo Elsa con una sonrisa sincera llena de gozo. – tenía miedo de que te alejaras de nuevo. – ya no debes temer nunca volveré a ser eso, nunca te volveré a dejar sola. – gracias… ahora lo se… - bueno hermana puedes hacer eso por mi… es que necesito irme ya voy dos horas tarde. – no te preocupes yo voy con Dylan dijo con una sonrisa a su hermana. – muchas gracias Anna, bueno ya me tengo que ir hoy había junta en la empresa… hay no… ella dijo con preocupación y llevándose una mano a la frente.

– que sucede Elsa era muy importante? – no Anna es que cuando hay juntas es… con las demás empresas y va a estar presente el padre de Dylan el señor Valthjof Fletch y tal vez valla su hermano Lean. – no deberías de ir si sabes que te lo encontraras. – no puedo hacerlo, tengo que ir soy la presidenta de la empresa… dios! En que lío estoy metida dejándose caer en la cama con las manos en la cara. – le diré a Kristoff que te acompañe… - no Anna él tiene trabajo que hacer. – Elsa estoy preocupada, deja que Kris te acompañe por favor dejando caer su mano en la pierna de Elsa. – está bien la junta es a las 3 yo me voy ahora… y no le digas nada a Dylan de esto… de acuerdo Anna. – si hermana, no le diré nada a el – bien me voy.

Elsa se paró de la cama, ella con su típica trenza francesa cayendo por su hombro izquierdo con un saco negro manga tres cuartos camisa azul índigo de seda, pantalones de verter blancos entubados zapatos de tacón plateados y el colla de copo de nieve. Bajo al estacionamiento y se subió al cooper que Dylan le había regalado, se fue directo a la empresa su vio a su oficina y comenzó a checar los documentos para la presentación en la junta de reportes mensuales a los demás socios de la bolsa, esto se hacía para ver quien tenía más ventas, esto lo había incorporado el padre de Dylan era uno de los socios pero, el que tenía todo el poder en la junta era la familia de Elsa la familia Bronnfjell. Ella rara vez cruzaba palabra con aquel socio serio y frio que siempre observaba con atención cada gráfica que se mostraba a la junta y cualquier cosa que no le parecía la cuestionaba hasta, lo que ponía nerviosos a los socios, con Elsa él nunca tuvo oportunidad de cuestionarla puesto que ella hacia muy bien su trabajo, lo que al él le agradaba y le sorprendía, por la edad que tenía la joven empresaria tan importante en la junta. Cuando se acercó la hora de la junta Kristoff ya había llegado y estaba ayudando a Elsa a organizar las carpetas en la sala de juntas y a preparar todo.

Cuando dieron las 3 en punto el primero en llegar fue el padre de Dylan de tras de Valthjof entro Lean los dos se sentaron, Elsa se sentó en a la cabeza de la meza, detrás de ella estaba una enorme ventana y Kristoff estaba parado junto a ella, Elsa recargo sus codos en la mesa y junto sus manos y en ellas recargo su barbilla dirigiendo una sonrisa a Valthjof y Leanhvok quienes estaban sentados tres lugares alejados de Elsa, Valt se llevó una sorpresa cuando la vio el simplemente alzo sus cejas y Lean con un moretón en la mejilla le dio una mirada fría, después los socios empezaron a llegar llenando la sala.

* * *

**bueno aquí esta la continuación espero que les haya gustado, la verdad aun falto de imaginación la ultima semana me explotaron haciendo muchas cosas, así que pues me tardare en subir... un poco XD bien los dejo enserio espero que les guste se que esta un poco raro, a respecto al os nombres los invente son noruegos :3 jajaja bueno que tengan un bonito fin se semana **


	14. Capitulo 14 Valthjof y Elsa

Final del capitulo anterior:

Elsa recargo sus codos en la mesa y junto sus manos y en ellas recargo su barbilla dirigiendo una sonrisa a Valthjof y Leanhvok quienes estaban sentados tres lugares alejados de Elsa, Valt se llevó una sorpresa cuando la vio el simplemente alzo sus cejas y Lean con un moretón en la mejilla le dio una mirada fría, después los socios empezaron a llegar llenando la sala.

* * *

Cuando todos estaba ya reunidos empezó la junta Elsa comenzó a mostrar sus ventas y adquisiciones a todos los socios, el padre de Dylan no dejaba de obsérvala con una mirada fría ella se dio cuenta de eso al igual que Kristoff, cuando ella termino se sentó y continuo el Valt pero él no se paró quien lo hizo fue Lean, el comenzó hablar de sus ventas y compras, elsa examino con cuidado cada uno de las cosas que Lean estaba explicando a la junta, ella noto varias irregularidades, números que no tenían procedencia en la mayoría de las gráficas, un mal maquilado y para un desfalque tan grande que tenia la empresa del señor Valthjof quien estaba mirando fijamente a Elsa, el no estaba poniendo atención a lo que tu hermano estaba explicando en la junta.

Así trascurrió la junta hasta que todos los socios expusieron sus ventas y adquisiciones. Cuando la junta termino Elsa se paró dio la gracias por haber podido llegar a la junta a tiempo con su reportes. La siguiente junta seria en la empresa the last time con el empresario Valthjof Fletch, el asintió con la cabeza.

-con esto doy por terminada la junta. Elsa comenzó a recoger sus cosas y los demás fueron saliendo de ahí poco a poco, pero Valt nunca se paró ni lean, Kristoff permaneció alado de Elsa mirando fijamente a Lean y Valthjof, cuando la sala se había vaciado y Elsa estaba a punto de salir de ahí, lean se levantó de su lugar.

– señorita Bronnfjell podríamos hablar un momento.

– señor Lean Fletch no creo que sea posible tengo muchas cosas que hacer...

– vamos señorita será solo un momento mi hermano quiere hablar con usted, ella mordió su labio y miro a Kristoff quien asintió con la cabeza.

– de acuerdo pero solo unos minutos. Dijo Elsa girando sobre sus talones y caminando hacia donde estaba Valt, él se levantó de su asiento y miro a Elsa noto unas marcas en el cuello y pecho el sonrió, de inmediato Elsa se acordó de los chupetones y se puso un poco nerviosa.

– nunca pensé que aquella joven imprudente fuera usted señorita, veo que usted se entiende muy bien con mi incompetente hijo.

– discúlpeme y todo el respeto que yo le estoy dando a usted pido que usted sea igual conmigo y con Dylan, él no es un incompetente él me ha estado ayudando últimamente y tiene mucha habilidad para los negocios y en cuanto si yo me entiendo bien o no con el eso no es de su incumbencia puesto que usted señor Fletch lo corrió de su casa.

– el frunció el ceño, no me esperaba más de la hija de los Bronnfjell, pero yo a usted nunca la vi cuando yo visitaba a su padre… a la única que veía era a su hermana emm… como se llama… el camino un poco así a los lados al mismo tiempo que movía su mano derecha en círculos, Anna si a la pequeña pelirroja Anna, donde estaba usted, él se detuvo y la miro fijamente a los ojos.

– nunca me vio porque yo no era tan extrovertida como mi hermana yo siempre fui más tímida y callada que ella Elsa se tocó la frente con su mano y después la paso cepillando su cabello hacia atrás, pero cambiando de tema que es lo que quería hablar, si era para esto estoy perdiendo mi tiempo y usted también señor Fletch.

– solo quería preguntar qué tipo de relación tiene con Dylan, pero por lo que veo ustedes llevan más que una simple relación de negocios y más que una amistad, nunca lo pensé de usted que se ve tan seria, señorita Bronnfjell.

– sí, de acuerdo yo llevo una relación más allá de una amistad con Dylan, pero yo de usted nunca pensé que golpearía a su hijo que fue a visitarlo des pues de que lo humillo por un mal negocio que debió haber sido asesorado por su tío Lean, ella señalo a Lean que estaba atrás a un lado de Kristoff y continuo en un tono molesto y una mirada de fuego dirigida al padre de Dylan, y golpeado hasta casi dejarlo inconsciente, aprovechando que él no quería defenderse y que después intentara golpearme a mí que solo le dije que para de golpearlo, usted que se ve tan correcto y serio señor Fletch, y ya no quiero seguir con esta conversación con su permiso me retiro señor, ella termino con un ligero gruñido y cuando ella se giró Valth la tomo del brazo apretándolo ella hizo una mueca de dolor e inmediata mente Kristoff tomo el por la muñeca a Valt y la apretó de igual o más fuerte.

– suéltela ahora señor, yo no soy su hijo para no golpearlo, le sugiero que la suelte ahora. Dijo el joven acompañante de Elsa en un todo más que molesto y una mirada decidida, Valthjof la soltó e inmediatamente Kristoff también.

– veo que ahora este muchacho es su amante también no señorita Bronnfjell, una joven tan hermosa no puede tener solo a uno cerca de ella.

– señor, su pensamiento me da igual y Dylan nunca le creara lo que usted diga y solo por respeto a mí y a él. No, no es mi amante señor él es mi cuñado, ella volteo a ver a Kristoff, vámonos tenemos que ir a ver a Dylan. Elsa salió primero de la sala después cuando estaba a punto de salir Kristoff.

– maldita zorra creída, dijo Lean acercándose a Valt, Kristoff se dio la vuelta y tomo a Lean del traje y lo levanto unos dos o tres centímetros del suelo.

– no vuelvas a insultar a una persona que ni siquiera conoces, lo dejo en el suelo y salió de la sala. Él fue a la oficina de Elsa y como lo pensaba ella estaba viendo por la gran ventana de la oficina con los brazos cruzados y aguantando la ganas de llorar.

- estas bien Elsa, pregunto el despistado chico.

– no lo sé Kristoff… dijo ella nerviosa y su voz a punto de quebrarse

–… creo que ya deberíamos irnos, dijo el chico alto y rubio que estaba rascándose la parte trasera de su cabeza. pero Elsa, pienso que esto deberías de contárselo a Dylan… sé que no me incumbe este tema pero… porque yo te aprecio mucho y he visto todo lo que has sufrido, simple mente piensa qué no deberías guardarte esto solo para ti.

Ella se quedó en silencio solo se giró y tomo sus llaves camino hasta le umbral de la oficina antes de salir. – Kristoff vamos al hospital… quiero ver a Dylan.

* * *

Hola, se que me tarde demasiado y se que esta muy corto pero para ser el primer enfrentamiento de elsa con el padre de Dylan me gusto, bueno ya elsa tendrá la oportunidad de volver a decirle unas cuantas cosas a este señor, pero que pasa con los errores que detecto elsa en lo que Lean presento apoco no creen que hay algo turbio aquí jajajajaja la verdad no se que clase de trampa me esta jugando mi imaginación, pero bueno me retiro, les agrede seria sus comentarios mucho creo que esta historia esta en la deriva XD bueno adiós que tengan una linda noche dominguera :)


End file.
